Consequences
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Did you really think you could get away with that Horatio? That no one would know what you did? That no one saw? Well I saw. There are eyes everywhere! Now it's time to pay for your actions. CHAP 5 UP
1. Nightmares

**Title: Consequences  
Chapter 1 - Nightmares**

**Summary: **Did you really think you could get away with that Horatio? That no one would know what you did? That no one saw? Well I saw. There are eyes everywhere! Now it's time to pay for your actions.

**A/N: **Okay so the eppy (9.12 'Wheels Up' ) ended with a hinting with Horatio beating up Garth and a secret he might be hiding so Alice just wanted to run with this idea and see where it goes - if anywhere. This is NOT an eppy recap but just uses the ending for this idea. Hope you like it.

* * *

"Cuff him!" Was the barking order given, as Horatio was slammed up against the wall of the small enclosed interrogation room, his arms pulled painfully behind his back and his wrists cruelly trapped together under thick coatings of steel.

"Let me…go," Horatio growls in return, his struggling – useless against the strong men holding him firmly against the wall. A firm hand grabs a handful of auburn locks and painfully jerks his head backward.

"Think you can just do what you want in here and get away with it?" The familiar voice hisses in his ear. "That no one would see your actions?"

"I had…"

"Justifiable cause?" A mocking question is heard. "Says who? You?"

"He was an abuser!"

"You know about that kind of man do you?"

"Damn it! Let me…"

"Do you think the shield you carry, is a license to just do what the hell you want and think YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH IT!" The voice shouts in his ear. "You target someone and that's it? You're untouchable? Your God? You don't make those decisions!"

With his head still firmly held in his attackers grasp, Horatio tries to put a knee against the wall and push himself backward.

"Yeah nice try," taunting laughter is heard from behind before a frightful order is given. "Hit him!"

"Wai…" Horatio calls out; only to utter a painful yelp when a police baton connects with the back of the leg Horatio was about to kick out with, causing his body to buckle but not give way completely.

"Bad cop huh," the male voice continues; Horatio's hair still firmly in his grasp. "I can be the bad cop too."

"What the hell…do you…ahhhh," Horatio finishes with another painful gasp as his leg is hit once more and his body falters as his knees start to buckle.

"I am only giving you a taste of your own medicine Lieutenant Caine."

"He was...an abus…" Horatio tries in ragged breaths, his heart racing as his leg is hit again; stopping his speech.

"Are you seriously trying to justify your actions to _me_ Horatio?" The voice mocks as the mans hand finally lets go of his hair and Horatio is turned around to face the man holding him captive in his the small enclosed holding cell.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Horatio demands as he tries to lunge forward. The two large men on either side pull him back, forcing his arms further behind his back and causing Horatio's frame to feel the pain and ease his vain attempts at getting free.

"Me? What am I doing here? I think you know. Holding you accountable."

"I don't ans…" Horatio starts, only to receive a hard blow to his vulnerable chest, forcing his lungs to gasp for air and his body to slightly double forward. He's pushed back up but before he can utter another word in his useless defense, the hard fist connects with his stomach once more; his body now slumping limply in the strong grasp of his two captors.

"Stand him back up. Pathetic Caine, I mean really. You can dish it out…" the man pauses as he hits Horatio again, this time connecting with his jaw and snapping Horatio's head to the left.

"But you sure can't…" another blow sends his face to the right.

"Take it," the last punch busts open his lower lip, his chest heaving, beads of sweat dripping down his face and his heart about to explode; every orifice of his body throbbing.

"I can ex…"

"Explain? Oh I would love to hear this, really I would," the voice mocks. "But you know what…" the man pauses as he hits Horatio again. "I just don't care. Hmmm wonder who I got that from? Any ideas? I'll tell you. YOU!"

Horatio lifts his weary head but before he can answer, a hand is wrapped around his throat, restricting his airway and causing him to struggle for breath.

"Beg me to stop Caine…beg me like that defenseless prisoner begged you to stop."

"I didn't…"

"DON'T LIE TO ME CAINE!"

Horatio tries to swallow, the firm hand around his throat squeezing a bit more, his lungs now burning for air and his throat dry and raw.

"How did you stop him from hitting back?"

The hand pulls back from his throat and lands in his stomach once more, Horatio's eyes watering and his lungs on fire.

"I…didn't…" Horatio coughs hoarsely.

"LIAR!" The man shouts in his face. "Don't lie to me Horatio; me of all people. You know how I feel about lies. Now beg me."

"Go to…hell," Horatio sputters, sending a small smattering of blood and saliva onto the pant leg of the man standing opposite him.

"You really think you can do whatever the hell you want in here and just get away with it?"

"He was…an abuser! He beat…women!"

"And the law? You think you can just offer some lame ass excuse as to your actions professionally and never pay the price personally?"

"You don't…"

"That you can just pretend you are so high and mighty; that your team will back your sordid actions no matter what the consequences? No matter what petty excuse you offer to cover your own personal vendetta!"

"I…" Horatio starts only to have a gun pulled out and shoved into his cheek, the trigger cocked instantly.

"What else did you threaten him with Caine? Hmm? A gun perhaps?"

"I don't answer to…"

"Yes you answer to me and to your team."

"I don't answer…to you."

"I am the public Horatio, you answer to me for your actions."

"I…"

"Right, well up until now you haven't had to. That changes – starting right now."

"Listen to me. If you think…" Horatio starts only to have the man before him nod to the one standing beside him; the one that had earlier hit him with the baton. The other man pulls out a roll of heavy tape, rips off a strip and then pushes it down over Horatio's lips, instantly cutting off any forthcoming pleas.

"I think I like you better like this. Did you also do this to your prisoner Lieutenant Caine?" The man pats Horatio's cheek in a mocking way before slapping him hard. "How did you silence his cries in your head?"

Horatio tries to kick outward at his cruel captor but only gets another bout of laughter in return before he's hit once more in the stomach.

"And then you let him go right? Well let's do the same to you. Ready to face your team like this, in this condition, your last poor victim had to face his? Let's see you try to explain a lie to them to make yourself sound not as pathetic as you look. Think you'll be able to do that? Think you'll be able to look in the mirror and not see the monster looking back?" The threat ends with all four men laughing at the captive Lieutenant. "And if so how long can you keep it up before it slowly eats away at you inside!"

Horatio furiously shakes his head no, as his struggling body is dragged toward the door of the holding cell; his arms still securely trapped behind his back. He pulls in vain, his body on fire, sweat drenching his hair, face, neck and back but his mind refusing to give up.

_Can't let the team see me like this…this his not happening…can't be happening…no one knew…no one…_

The door is pulled open and he stares in horror at the faces looking back at their now captive leader.

"What is going on?" Horatio looks at Calleigh as she demands an explanation of the man holding him in his grasp.

"Lieutenant Caine wanted to a good sport and show you all just what he did to the last man in his presence. Isn't that right Horatio? You know…Jake McGrath." The voice hisses in his ear, the man's face inches from his; his breath hot on his face, searing the beads of sweat as they trickled past.

"See he thought he could just do whatever he wants and get away with it; telling you bunch of pansies just what you want to hear and sadly laughing as you all believe him."

Horatio's frantic eyes look at each member of his team, the tape across his lips preventing him from offering anything in his own defense. He figured that someone would demand he be let go; one of them would call the man holding him captive to account. Someone would be there to help him. But much to his shock and horror, one by one they all shook their heads and turned to leave; Calleigh being last.

"Can't believe you'd do that Horatio…" were the sad words she offers in torment before she turns her back and leaves.

NO! Horatio shouts in misery, his words muffled behind the tape.

"Consequences Horatio," the man whispers into his ear once more. "You really need to think about them more. Just remember, I'm always here…watching you…someone always knows. It's just a matter of time before you are called to account for your actions. Before you finally cave."

Horatio shakes his head as he tries to pull free.

"Well…it's been fun Horatio but it's time for me to leave now. Time for you to figure a way out of this on your own. Or maybe like Jake you can just…wait for your lawyer?"

Much to Horatio's horror, he's wrestled to the floor, and his feet finally bound with tape; the four men now looming over him, mocking his pitiful and captive state. He receives one kick to his already painful stomach before the four men turn to leave, heading toward the elevator with snickers emanating from their mouths; echoing in the hallway and ringing in his ears. Horatio blinks away angry tears and looks up just as the elevator doors start to close; a mocking smile burned into his vision by an old nemesis reincarnated in his current tormentors form.

_"See you later Horatio…"_

"RICK!"

Horatio shouts as he bolts upright in bed, his heart racing and his whole body several degrees warmer. "Oh god…" he huffs as he doesn't turn on the light, only hurries for the bathroom. He turns on the cold water and starts to splash cold water onto his face, his lungs still heaving and his face flushed.

"Horatio?" Calleigh's soft voice is heard with a frantic tone; her delicate hand landing on his sweat soaked back. "You are soaked and burning up. What's going on?"

"I'm…fine," Horatio lightly pants as he finishes with his cold water assault and then reaches for a towel; his body slightly stiffening under her touch. He pats his face dry and then turns to her with a heavy frown. "I'm sorry for waking you," he says quietly.

"Must have been some nightmare for you to be in this condition," she tenderly comments.

"One of the worst…in a while," Horatio huffs as he finally puts the towel down.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Calleigh it was nothing," he tries to bluff, his eyes not meeting hers for a few seconds; a sure indicator that he wasn't offering the truth.

"Horatio you have a small fever," Calleigh notes in concern as her hand rests on his burning skin. "It wasn't nothing."

"Just a passing memory."

"You said Rick's name."

"Well he is a nightmare," Horatio answers offhandedly with a slight smirk.

"Does this have anything to do with the case we closed earlier tonight?"

"Calleigh…"

"Horatio the team is fine, in fact they told me they were even going out to the roller derby to do some skating and just unwind after all that."

"I'm glad they were able to," Horatio answers with a lessening frown.

"But when I was doing my paperwork to finish up this case, where did you get off to? I know you didn't join them."

Horatio's mind instantly flashes to his own image closing the door to the small, enclosed interrogation room with the newly subdued prisoner and himself still inside. His mind coming back to reality just as the first of many screams was heard.

"I had something to attend to."

"Frank said you were last with Jake McGrath," Calleigh inquires.

"Jake and I…we talked."

"Talked?" Calleigh arches a brow.

_"You like to hit women Jake?" _Horatio's mind recalls him asking the suspect in his apartment.

_"I'll make bail in a couple of hours."_

_"It's all I'm gonna need Jake."_

He hated abusers, all his life; started with his father when he was a young boy and was carried on into adulthood; even as the mental scars his father's beatings still remained burned into his very soul. Every fiber of his being was on edge the moment Jake McGrath entered the picture. He had lost it in that small room, but had told himself as he left Jake's throbbing and threatened frame in that small room that it was one time – and one time only. He was still in control. He would not cave in.

"Horatio? What is it?" Calleigh's soft words pull him back to reality. "Talk to me."

"Calleigh it was a nightmare and nothing more."

"You know we talked about honesty Horatio."

"Trust me Calleigh this was nothing. Just a few images from…it was nothing. Nothing you need to worry about."

_"You lost it man…"_

Calleigh gives him a small nod and then pulls him into her grasp, her hand tenderly stroking his drying back. Horatio looks at his tormented reflection in the mirror, cringing for a split second when the reflection offers a twisted smile and wink in return; forcing him to squeeze his eyes shut and praying for the image to disappear. Calleigh feels his body tense once more in her grasp and pulls back to look at him in concern.

"Just a chill," he utters in haste; giving her only a half truth.

"I just better not find out you were keeping anything from me."

"Calleigh, sweetheart, there is nothing to keep. Everything is going to be fine."

"Okay," she resigns with some hesitation; her mind however racing with the words she knows he offered with some untruth to them. _What secret are you hiding from me Horatio? What really happened today?_

"I assure you I'm fine and nothing more is going to happen," Horatio promises as he leans in and kisses the top of her forehead. "Come on lets get back to bed; we have an early day tomorrow."

"Horatio…"

"Calleigh I would never do anything to break your trust," he tries to explain, telling himself his earlier actions with the prisoner was a one off and that it wouldn't happen again. "Today was just another day on the job and tonight was just a nightmare; nothing more. I promise."

Calleigh gives him a nod and both of them slowly head back to his large bed and then slowly climb in, Calleigh's head resting on his chest and her ears picking up the sound of his heart still racing. She gives him another squeeze and is delighted with his body finally eases a bit more in her grasp.

"Goodnight Horatio," she whispers before she tilts her head upward, plants a kiss on the bottom part of his cheek and then closes her eyes; her dreams sweet and pleasant.

"Goodnight…Calleigh," Horatio whispers in return, kissing the top of her head but his eyes remaining open; his mind still in turmoil. _It was a one off…_Horatio tries to insist to himself. However, he knows that inside his core a fire was starting to burn; a fire that if given the right circumstances and fuel might well rage out of control; forcing upon him consequences that not only spell disaster for him and Calleigh but possibly alter his very future existence. A fire that he now fears he might not be able to extinguish.

_"You lost it man," Jake had told him correctly. _Those words slamming into him; tormenting his brain further, haunting his sleepless state.

_It won't happen again…can never happen again…_

Horatio tells himself over and over, his mind this time trying to erase the small pleas from the helpless prisoner begging for him to stop his unprovoked attack. His eyes stay open until he's unable to hold his eyelids upright any longer and soon they close, his mind once again whisked away into a tormented realm where he would be held responsible for the consequences of his own actions – actions that he was not able to justify. For in reality, he was wrong and he knows inside that if he was found out that he used unjustifiable force to send his own personal message, it would lead to his own personal demise.

But it was only a matter of time before he would be called to account for his actions; only a matter of time before he would be called to face those consequences. But by who? And in what capacity? And when would time finally run out?

And those are the few tormented sentiments that snap Horatio's eyes open in the darkness; a small twisted smirk fighting to take over; the battle for the very sanity of Horatio Caine having started. Was there anyone that could come to his rescue? And who else in his path would pay the price? What would be the ultimate consquence?

_Oh god…what have I done?_**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Okay so hope you found it entertaining and not to dark or angsty but please leave me a review before you go, especially if you want even another small follow up to this; if you don't want more that's okay also and i'll mark complete, but hope you enjoyed this a little. Thanks in advance! :D

**PS: **Alice and I will now go back to writing 'Something Unexpected' for you all but again thank you for reading this detour.


	2. Justifiable Cause?

**Title: Consequences  
****Chapter 2 – Justifiable Cause? **

**A/N: **Hey thanks so much everyone. I wasn't sure your feelings on chapter one b/c it was so dark and angsty and not sure how long this story will be – will depend on Alice and of course your valuable feedback. But it will be angsty and tension filled as this the topic of Horatio battling his inner demons would be. But I will toss in some fluffy DuCaine moments to balance it so stay tuned and hope you like this chapter also.

* * *

_"Can you breathe Lieutenant?" _The voice whispered in his hear as Horatio's mind once again flashed him an image of himself, his wrists once again cuffed behind his back, duct tape across his mouth but this time, it was his head being dunked inside the expensive toilet and not the other way round; with Ryan just standing beside the two men teaching Horatio a lesson, shaking his head in disapproval to his superior.

_"How long can you keep it up Caine? How long can you pretend no one knows?" _This time it was Rick's face that replaced his faceless tormentor as his head was dunked into the icy cold bowl once more. His head would be pulled up, wet auburn locks clinging to his face, his nostrils flaring for air, lungs heaving and heart racing.

_"What's the matter Caine? Thought you were the only one who saw your actions?"_

This time was dunked by Jake McGrath but this time his head didn't come back up and his nightmare only ended when he took his final breath but his eyes opened and the nightmare was over. He offers a small but sharp intake of air and places his hand on his forehead. He feels Calleigh's soft frame gently stirring beside him and slowly twists his head over to look at the time; trying to focus his blurry eyes on the clock beside the bed.

3:27am

Damn it! Horatio curses inwardly; realizing that he had been up most of the night with the realistically haunting nightmares. With much regret he very carefully extricates himself from the warm nest of covers, pulling away from the loving frame that had comforted him hours earlier and quietly heads downstairs, moving with ease in his darkened home; not having to turn on a light to see where he was going.

First he heads for the kitchen, downing a glass of cold water so fast that he has to spit half of it back up, cursing himself once more before taking a few deep breaths and trying a second time.

_You will be called to account, _the voice still lingers inside his head. Sometimes it was his father; sometimes it was Rick, sometimes it was Jake and sometimes it was just a faceless enemy that he would put his own image on, telling himself that he was just overworked and overtired as of late and now was paying the price – mentally.

"I have this under control," Horatio mumbles to himself in a firm tone.

_Ha! _His brain chides. _You are rapidly losing control and you know it._

"I am not!" Horatio growls, shaking his head until the image was finally gone, his heart quickly replacing the object of torment with that of Calleigh's beautiful face. The trick would work for a time as Horatio's tension starts to ease and a few tremors that were felt earlier were now subsiding. He looks up the darkened staircase, pondering for a moment if he should dare to venture back upstairs and wake his sleeping partner.

He pauses before taking a step and then decides against it; his heart finally starting to flood his soul with the vibes of love; a force so powerful that in the end it would protect his very sanity and keep his very life alive, it was the only force strong enough to combat the evil that was coming and stand triumphant in the end. But had to endure to that end first.

"I can't wake her," he whispers to himself as he slowly heads back toward the living room, slumping down into an oversized chair and just leaning his head back against the well-used cushion and closes his weary eyes. He doesn't mind the cool air in the room as it serves to bring down the heat his nightmares had wrapped his frame in. With his fists still tight he pictures Calleigh's face in his minds eye once more and a small smile of loving contentment is seen in the darkness that shrouds him.

He had never been an overly religious man, having prayed from a small boy for deliverance for himself and his mother and brother from their monster of a father but not getting any reprieve in the end; so he gave up on asking for a miracle, except for tonight. The prayer wasn't much; just a few mere words asking for some solitude in sleep, if he was even allowed. Tonight, for a few hours, that request would be granted.

XXXXXXXX

An hour before Horatio's usual alarm goes off, Calleigh slowly opens her eyes and turns toward the spot she figures her partners handsome face would be there waiting for her. But a frown quickly adorns her delicate features when she sees his spot is empty; not only that but cold, like he hadn't occupied the space beside her for at least a few hours.

Uttering a soft sigh she slowly pushes herself from her warm side of the bed and heads for the door; still dressed only in an oversized sleep shirt, she pauses at the top of the stairs to listen. Horatio Caine wasn't a man to snore but his angry grunts were enough for her frown to deepen and her heart rate to rise. She slowly descends, nearing the bottom and looking in the direction of the living room; but as she steps onto the last stair she stops and sighs. Her eyes behold her beloved Horatio, slumped oddly in the cold chair, his hair mussed to one side, his eyes closed and soft but angry grunts still coming from his lips.

This time it's her mind that wages a war; whether to just go back upstairs and rest alone for the last hour or take the chance to wake him up and face the wrath of an overtired Horatio. She blows him a soft kiss and then turns to leave; one tormented filled word instantly pulling her back.

"Stay," was the pleading sound that his lips offer, his eyes still closed.

Calleigh turns and heads toward him, her mind wondering if his earlier confession about his nightmare was truthful or if he was indeed holding something else back; something terrible enough to cause fear to overshadow those normally bright blue and somewhat mischievous crystals that would greet her. She approaches him, gently pushing his legs open with her bare ones and standing before him.

His hands, cool at first, come to rest on her smooth bare thighs; instantly warming and creating an electrical connection that wasn't to be denied.

"Come here," she entreats, cradling his head against her stomach and rubbing his head, her fingers massaging his tense scalp and neck. "Want to talk about it now?" She urges.

Horatio, with his eyes closed, tries to shake his head no.

"Horatio you spent…how long were you down here on this chair?"

"Not that long," he tells her in untruth, finally looking up with a tormented expression.

"Another nightmare?"

"I didn't want to wake you and knew we had to get up soon," he says slowly.

"Rick again?" Calleigh urges.

"No…it was only one time," Horatio answers with a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry I woke you in the middle of the night."

"It was no big deal," Calleigh tells him in truth. "Want me to make some coffee?"

"I can," Horatio mumbles slowly as he stands up to face her, his hands resting on her shoulders, their eyes locked. He slowly leans in and kisses her on the mouth, tender at first, but quickly deepening, his grip on her skin starting to harden. His mouth demands more, his body continues to take what it wants, his arms holding her captive until he hears a soft gasp and quickly pulls back.

"Damn it Calleigh I'm sorry," he apologies in remorse, turning away in sorrow.

Calleigh's fingers rest on his cheek and slowly guide his gaze back to hers. "Now say you're sorry," she tells him pointedly.

"Calleigh I'm sorry…"

"Not to me specifically. To whatever personal demon you have inside that is fostering this inner turmoil."

"It's nothing. Just a tough few days," he tries to justify.

"This isn't you, this isn't the Horatio I fell in love with," she tenderly reminds him. "Maybe we need to take a few days just the two of us and just…unwind and relax…by the beach and…forget about all the ugliness that we have embraced the past week. How does that sound?"

"I'd like that," Horatio warmly as his fingers slowly rub the area on her skin where he pushed down a bit harder, before he pulls her against his chest, wraps his arms around her and just tenderly strokes her back. "I never want to hurt you," he whispers in torment.

"You never could," she assures him as she tilts her head upward to look at him. Her hand guides his mouth back to hers and this time it's her turn to demand a firm kiss before she pulls back for some air. "I'll make some coffee. You need a shower."

"A cold one," Horatio groans, garnering only a wink from her in return. However, he offers no further words of protest, merely gives her a nod of agreement and then heads for the staircase, slowly trudging up the stairs toward the bathroom. His eyes can barely meet his own reflection as he shaves away the faint bit of reddish blond stubble that had grown overnight but the shower serves its purpose to rejuvenate his senses and force his mind to clear, so that by the time he is dressed and rejoining Calleigh; who also was dressed for the day, his mind was clear and focused.

"Next time you'll join me," he whispers in her ear, his words more of a statement than a request.

"You better believe it," she answers without any hesitation or uncertainty, forcing a warm smile to play upon his lips. "For you," she offers him a cup of steaming black caffeine.

Horatio eagerly accepts the mug and takes a sip, biting back the heat but allowing the liquid stimulant to course through his veins, forcing him fully awake and ready for duty. _I have it under control, _his mind keeps chanting over and over again; trying to push aside the nagging doubt that for some reason wasn't making any attempt to disappear.

They talk lightly over their brief breakfast before it's time to officially get their day started and head into the lab. As soon as they enter their CSI world once more; business takes over and personal thoughts and doubts are pushed aside – at least for Calleigh.

"Morning H, Calleigh," Walter greets them. "Got a DB…" Walter's voice trails off with the details, Horatio only half listening as his eyes wander in the direction of the small interrogation room. He sees a reflection of himself as he slowly closes the blinds; an unsuspecting Jake McGrath waiting for his unearned punishment; his surprised cries quickly distinguished by an angry fist. Horatio watches his reflection look up, wink at him before offering a twisted smile and forcing Horatio's body to outwardly shudder.

"Hey H you okay?" Walter asks in wonder, causing Calleigh's bright emerald gaze to turn in his direction in wonder.

"Yes, carry on Walter," Horatio brushes it off as it if was nothing. He glances at Calleigh for only a few seconds before his phone rings; his mind thankful for the much needed distraction. "Frank what do you have?" He asks, his words prompting Walter and Calleigh to just wait and see what else if anything on their current case their boss had for them.

"I'll take this one with Frank. You two take the one on Mercer Avenue."

"Sure thing boss," Walter nods as he turns and lumbers away toward the locker room to get his kit.

"What was that back there?" Calleigh asks Horatio softly.

"It was nothing," he gives her a fake smile before his fingers give her arm a gentle squeeze and then he quickly turns to leave; not wanting to meet her inspecting gaze a second longer for fear he'll confess his dark deeds in an area closely monitored.

With a small shake of her head Calleigh watches as Horatio pauses just outside the small interrogation room and then continues, not looking back; his actions certainly forcing her mind to wonder what was indeed going on. _Horatio, what aren't you telling me?_

"So you ready to go?" Walter asks as he rejoins her.

"You know Walter, you take Ryan on this call, I have something important I need to finish up."

"Ok-ay," Walter answers in compliance as he goes in search of his new partner. Calleigh heads for the security room; wanting to know what Horatio and Jake talked about. _'Jake and I…talked. It was nothing.' _Those were the words he had told her but even after that the nightmares didn't subside and she could tell by his words and actions that Horatio was indeed hiding something from her. But what?

"Hey James," she greets the security technician. "I just need to see the feed from small interrogation room 2 from say about yesterday afternoon at four (4:00pm)."

"Sure, anything in particular you are looking for?"

"I'll know when I see it," she answers slowly. She stands back, her heart racing a bit faster with anticipation and watches as the tape is rewound and then stopped and played forward. She watches the final interrogation with Ryan, Natalia and the blond roller derby girl and then…

"What happened?" Calleigh asks quickly as the screen goes blank. "Where is the rest of the feed?"

XXXXXXXX

After telling himself that the new case with Frank would be routine and that he could handle it, his mind was only half paying attention when Frank was going over key details about what they would soon be facing.

"You listenin' to me at all?" Frank asks with a grumble as they near their destination.

"I heard you Frank."

"Good because you seem distracted," Frank huffs as he brings his cruiser to a halt. He looks over at his friend and finally notices the small but distinct perplexed look that Horatio is offering. "Horatio you okay?"

"I am Frank, let's go," Horatio brushes it off as if it were nothing. They both head toward the front door of their latest suspects dwelling, Horatio's mind still trying to get a handle on the inner rage that was still struggling to take hold of him.

"MDPD! Open up Mr. Salce!" Frank's angry voice demands as his fist pounds heavily on the rotting wooden door.

"Hey man hold on!" A rather annoyed voice yells at them from inside. The door is pulled open and both Horatio and Frank are met with the rank smell of booze, mold and cigarette smoke. "What the hell do you two want?" Adam Salce demands.

"We want to hang out," Frank retorts as he pushes Adam Salce back inside his home. As soon as they enter the modest dwelling, Horatio's senses start to kick in; the house had an eerie interior resemblance to his own home, his father's angry voice heard yelling in the distance. Horatio feels his fists tighten but order himself to keep it together.

"Mr. Salce where were you last night between the hours of 11pm and 2am?" Frank asks firmly.

"In bed with the wife? Ain't that true Mary?" Adam Salce shouts.

"Mr. Salce is your wife home?" Horatio inquires.

"Mary get your ass out here!" Salce growls, causing Horatio's fists to tighten further. Mary Salce slowly appears and it only takes once second before Horatio gets a look at her appearance before the hold on his emotions and self control quickly starts to loosen. He notices the faint trace of a black eye, crudely hidden underneath cheap makeup and looks at Adam Salce with hatred flashing in his eyes.

"I was home last night right Mary?" Salce demands, glaring at his wife with a look that shouted she better comply or else.

"Y-yes. All night…with me."

"See, told you officers. Now if we are done you can get the hell outta my house!"

Without warning, Horatio's hand shoots out and wraps itself around the grimy neck of Adam Salce, offering a firm chokehold and forcing Frank to take swift action.

"Did you give her that black eye because she knows the truth Mr. Salce?" Horatio growls just as Frank's hand rests on Horatio's forearm.

"Wh…" Salce tries, his lungs constricting for air.

"Horatio," Frank says in an even tone.

"Did you!" Horatio farily shouts; Salce sputtering for air.

"Horatio!" Frank warns again, causing Horatio's grasp on Salce to retract and his arm to retreat to his side; but his body to remain in place, demanding an appropriate answer from Adam Salce. "I won't ask again."

"This guy…" Salce coughs. "He's nuts. That's police...brutality man!"

"Answer the question moron," Frank groans.

"Go to hell!" Salce spits at Horatio.

"Take him Frank."

"With pleasure."

Horatio waits for Frank to cuff and haul Adam Salce out of the room before he slowly walks up to Mary Salce and offers her a sympathetic expression. "Ma'am did he hit you and threaten you?"

She stands before him with a meek expression, tears starting to build and flow, washing away the makeup and revealing the evidence she was trying to hide. She finally nods her head and utters a soft 'yes' before Horatio gives her a small hug of assurance.

"He'll never hurt you again Mrs. Salce, I promise you that."

Mary was ushered into another car with a female officer, Adam in the back of Frank's cruiser and Frank outside waiting for Horatio.

"What the hell was that in there?"

"I have it under control Frank, let's go."

Frank however, stops Horatio and looks at him squarely. "You better have it under control," he tells his friend with a kind but firm warning. "I don't want the next ass I arrest for harassment to be yours."

"Trust me Frank you won't."

Horatio gets into the cruiser with Frank, both of them drowning out Adam Salce's threats that he was going to sue Horatio for mistreatment. _I have it under control, _he keeps chanting to himself; knowing however that those words weren't even close to the truth, he was losing control, faster than even he expected.

XXXXXXXX

Calleigh stares at the blank screen in shock. "James?"

"It's…hold on a sec," James huffs as he pushes a bunch of buttons, trying to get the feed back to life. "Okay that's odd, it should be working. I mean…there is no reason for this to have not recorded anything during that time. I mean it's just an hour but…yeah that's odd."

"Could someone have turned it off?" Calleigh inquires as a sinking feeling starts to develop in her stomach.

"I guess so but…but why?" James shrugs.

"And there is no backup for this?"

"Well if this was due to say a power outage or even an electrical surge, then yes we do have a backup system that would keep going and we are protected against that. But this…well it's as if someone has deliberately turned it off for that time frame only. After that it works normally and I know we didn't do any authorized testing and there were no system hacks from the outside or inside."

"But why?" Calleigh asks, mostly to herself.

"I uh…don't know, sorry."

"Sorry that was me thinking out loud," she frowns. "Okay so can you just replay from right after the time it was…turned off?"

"Sure," James straightens himself in his chair once more and then starts to type away on the buttons. Calleigh's nervous anxiety once again returns as she waits, quietly but impatiently for the security tech to bring up anything he can on the mysteriously missing footage. He stops the tape when the feed comes back on but all it shows is an empty room; her frustration skyrocketing.

"Yeah not much sorry."

Calleigh's attention, however, quickly shifts over to another camera where Horatio is seen quickly walking down a small corridor; the security tapes for all cameras at that time were being played. Up until now her attention had only been on the one for interrogation room 2; but that was about to change.

"Where is that? Is that today?"

"You mean where Lieutenant Caine is?"

"Yes."

"That's the hallway to our backup room and that was yesterday; all these feeds are right now. Just easier that way."

"What else is down that hallway?"

"A small bathroom and that's it."

"So what is in that room?"

"The backup controls to this facility. When they did the planning they wanted another room they could access and still have some measure of control say if the building was compromised."

"Could anyone affect the security tapes in here from that room?"

"I suppose, but it's locked and only a few have the code. Why?"

"Just wondering. Okay thanks," she offers the young man and then turns to leave.

She heads back into the hallway and stops. _Did Horatio have something to do with turning off those tapes? Could he have done more than merely talked to Jake McGrath in that room? _Calleigh give your head a shake, she scolds herself. _If Horatio had done anything, that scumbag's lawyer would have been all over this place with a big lawsuit. You are paranoid because Horatio had a bad dream and is just a bit out of sorts._

Still, seeing Horatio around that backup room the same time as the feed went dead, forces her mind to have to ponder the possibility that something more did happen and Horatio was covering up a personal miss-deed. With some hesitation, she heads toward the backup security room, praying that she'll be able to put to rest her silly notion once and for all.

"Calleigh Duquesne," she flashes her badge to the young security technician when he opens the door. "I just have a few questions about yesterday."

"Uh yesterday?" The younger man asks in confusion.

"Yes about the uh…project that Lieutenant Caine needed help with." She knew she was grasping at straws and would probably hear from Horatio later about her snooping but she had to be sure; she did have a right to know if he was lying to her and why.

"He said it was all taken care of," the young man answers with a small frown. "Was there something I missed?"

"And how long did you help him for?"

"Just over an hour," the young man replies in truth. "Seriously is everything okay?"

"I'm not sure, but thank you."

Calleigh turns on her heel and heads for the main hallway passage once again, her mind racing as to what Horatio was up to. He goes into the security room, turns off the live feed, goes back to see Jake, _talks _to him, comes back and turns it on and then…then what? Acts like it was nothing? _Maybe it was nothing. If anything had happened Jake's lawyer would have been here already seeking Horatio's head._

"Maybe I need a holiday," she groans as she heads back to the lab to try to force her mind back into work mode.

She tries to focus on the piece of evidence in her hand but all her mind wants to do is go over and over why Horatio; if Horatio, had anything to do with turning off that security camera. _Was it planned? Premeditated? On purpose? _Realizing that her attempt at trying to work on the item in her fingers was moot, she reseals the bag and heads for the break room, telling herself that she just needs a few minutes and something caffeinated to drink and she'll be back in work mode.

But just as Calleigh reaches the break room, a verbal commotion forces her to change course and go and investigate. She stops at the end of the hall where she sees Horatio with a rather distraught looking woman in his grasp and a man in handcuffs struggling in Frank's.

"You are gonna pay for what you did to me Caine!" The man shouts, causing Calleigh's eyes to widen as she quickly looks at Horatio.

He finally looks up and notices Calleigh watching him; they lock eyes and the world around them seems to slow.

"You can't just treat me like that and get away with it Caine!" The man, Adam Salce, barks angrily.

"Shut up Salce," Frank snaps in return.

"He hit me man! That's police brutality!" Are the last words heard before Salce is taken away for good.

_Horatio? _Calleigh's mind calls to him. _Did you do that?_

With the world still in slow motion around them and much to her horror; the image of course being only projected in her minds eyes, Horatio's lips twist upward slightly and he gives her a wink.

_What the hell?_

But with a slamming of the heavy door, suddenly the world is back to normal pace and Horatio's face displays only a placid expression; the image of the evil entity gone, forcing her to wonder if perhaps she was the one waging the inner battle.

Before she can ask Horatio about it, she watches him disappear with the woman (Mrs. Salce) but remains fixed in her place, her mind racing. Calleigh tries to erase the words that Adam Salce forced the rest of the world to hear but armed with that, the nightmare and now the information about the security camera's in her hands, she knows that something is going on._ Did Horatio lie to me?_

_What is going on?

* * *

_

**A/N:** Okay so hope you are still liking the story and the tension for both Horatio and now Calleigh is on par with the premise of this story idea. Horatio's mis-deeds catch up to him next and yes some fluffy/smexy ducaine is also thrown in so stay tuned and please leave me a review before you go and thanks in advance!

**PS**: Something Unexpected was just updated.


	3. A Lesson Learned the Hard Way

**Title: Consequences  
********Chapter 3 – A Lesson Learned the Hard Way**

**A/N: **Well I know this story is a bit angstier but I think Horatio's course would get worse before it gets better. I won't go too much into the angst but please stick with it as a happy ending awaits.

* * *

Calleigh waits for Horatio to finish up with Mrs. Salce, nervously pacing the area just down the hall from the other interrogation room; her palms sweaty and heart almost painful with each new beat. Finally the door opens and Mrs. Salce is then escorted out with another female officer and taken away; Horatio emerging and catching her anxious expression and slowly heading toward her.

"Calleigh," he greets her with a small nod. "Everything okay?"

"You tell me. What was that back there? Those things he said?"

"He was caught and is angry."

"Horatio…" Calleigh prods.

"It was nothing," he insists. "We have Mrs. Salce's testimony and Adam will be going away for a long time."

"Did he hit her?"

"He uh…he did."

"Just like Jake."

"What's that?" Horatio asks sharply.

"I am worried about these past few cases Horatio. I know how you feel about men who abuse women and I'm just concerned."

"I have it under control Calleigh."

"You keep saying that," she answers with a small exasperated sigh. "And I do want to believe you."

"But?" He looks at her directly, his gaze starting to penetrate and make her feel uncomfortable for the first time in years.

"But I just don't want you to do something that you will come to regret. These guys have lawyers Horatio and their lawyers have nothing better to do than to sit around and think of ways to bring us down," she reminds him.

"They'll have to prove it first."

"And Frank? What did he see?"

"He saw me start an arrest," Horatio answers with a small shift in his position; as if he were trying to deflect something bigger.

"Will IAB see it that way also?"

"They will," Horatio answers too quickly. _She knows something! _His mind warns and his agitation starts to build. "So what about your case?"

"It was…routine. Horatio…"

"Calleigh I'm fine. Now if you'll excuse me I have to finish something up and we'll talk later."

She watches him go and just shakes her head; he was indeed hiding something. _But what? Horatio, what aren't you telling me? What really happened with Jake McGrath?_

As much as she doesn't want to, Calleigh waits for Frank to finish up with Adam Salce before she approaches a man that is a close friend and confidant to both of them.

"Frank, got a minute?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"How was Horatio this morning?"

"Same as always. A bit on edge but then with a call like this it was to be expected. Why?"

"Just heard what Adam Salce had said. Did Horatio hit him?"

"No, he just grabbed him a little rough but nothing got out of hand. He's okay Calleigh, maybe just a bit tired. But he did seem a bit off this morning."

"He didn't sleep well, nightmares he said but okay as long as it's nothing really to worry about."

"Nah, I was there, he was okay."

"And if you weren't there Frank?" Calleigh dares to ask. Frank looks at her, a deep frown starting to develop but the words slow to come out. When they did, however, they weren't very reassuring to either of them.

"I uh…I don't know but I'm sure Horatio would have kept himself in line."

She didn't have to ask if he was certain about that because the look in his eyes told her the story – neither of them could be certain that Horatio Caine wouldn't cross the line on a woman beater if alone. She gives him a nod and then heads back to the lab; determined to finish her part of the case from the morning and then innocently check on Horatio to see what he was up to.

Meanwhile, Horatio bypasses his office and heads for the locker room, reaching it with a racing heart and a burning core.

_Adam Salce beats his wife; he deserves to feel a taste of his own medicine! Make him pay like you did Jake! _An evil voice inside repeats over and over in his mind.

"No!" Horatio growls as his fist slams into the nearest locker as his lungs start to heave for oxygen. He sits down on a nearby bench and rests his head in his hands; praying to get his emotions under control before he would face the public once again; the public being his team.

_All beaters need to pay; just like your father…all need to be taught a lesson, just like Jake!_

"No," Horatio growls again, this time with firmer conviction. He pushes himself up from the bench and heads for the sink, turning on the cold water and then dousing his face with the cool liquid before quickly drying himself off. He then takes a few deep breaths and heads back outside, giving a nod to Eric but leaving before his seasoned CSI and friend can ask any prying questions.

_Just have to get through the rest of the day, _he tells himself. He starts with the first file until another case is called in and he's quick to take action; thankful it's not a domestic call and that he can focus on the crime instead of his own personal battles inside his mind.

By the time they were both finished, the sun was just starting to set and Calleigh knows that Horatio has had too long a day and it's time to just go home and relax; if that was even possible for him. But not wanting to play the overly concerned girlfriend card at work; she takes her file and heads toward Horatio's office; pausing in the doorway as he finishes a heated call, hoping to make it seem like her reason for being there was work related. However, she arrives to find Horatio in a heated discussion, not the persona she was hoping for and can't help but jump in.

Horatio slams down the phone and then looks up to see Calleigh hovering in the doorway with a file in her grasp. "Is that for me?"

"Bad news?" She gestures with her head toward the phone.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. What do you have?"

"From a lawyer perhaps?" She asks with a small sigh.

"Comes with the territory Calleigh. But no nothing personal if that is what you were wondering," he offers with a small smile, trying to push past the raging emotions inside his very frame. Thankfully the call from this lawyer wasn't related to either Jake or Adam as he knows he would have lost it for sure but he also knows not every call is going to be benign and fears for the one that will push him over the edge; the edge that will have no safe landing for him.

She can see uncertainty in the crystal blue orbs before her but uncertainty over what? The last thing she wanted with Horatio was an arguing match that would draw onlookers in the lab, but knows inside she just has to ask him about the security tapes and if he really did have something to do with turning them off.

But how to breach the subject without making it seem obvious that she had been spying on him. "So I was curious about your final case notes about Jake McGrath. Nothing came of the conversation you had with him?"

"Jake was a very understanding man," Horatio mentions slowly. "Why?"

"Well you haven't said much about him and I know what you think of _his kind._"

"Bikers?" Horatio arches his brows and Calleigh just smirks but continues. "Seems it runs in the name."

"Guess that's fair, and the fact that he's an abuser?" Calleigh mentions point blank.

"And in light of what you heard today with Adam Salce?"

"Two in two days Horatio, I know that must be tough for you."

"It was but it's over now and no harm done," he sighs.

"What about his lawyer?"

"Jake called him and told him it wasn't necessary for him to come down. I guess you could say I persuaded him to see things my way."

"Persuaded how?"

"Calleigh what is going on?"

"You tell me Horatio, you have been on edge the past few months and last night wasn't the first nightmare you have experienced," she states softly. "I just wanted to be sure that Jake didn't mention anything to you that might have fueled these thoughts at night and you might have _said _something to him that will come back to haunt us."

"Jake won't be a problem again Calleigh," Horatio states confidently. "Now are we going to discuss this further or did you want to go?"

"Well since we have both had tense days how about this, why not end it on a lighter note with a home cooked meal and say a bubble bath for two?"

"I like the sound of that. I just have to wait to sign off one more thing from Ryan for court tomorrow and then I'll be home."

"I'll see you soon," she whispers as she blows him a kiss.

"You will," he assures her as he watches her take her leave. About fifteen minutes later, Ryan appears, gets his final case report signed off so that he can take it to court the following morning and allowing Horatio to actually leave at a respectable time.

"I should get flowers," he muses to himself as he heads toward his car in the darkened outdoor parking lot. But just as he nears his car he fails to see the lone dark figure appear from behind another parked van, something hard in his hand; a weapon waiting to be used; revenge waiting to be taken.

Horatio pulls his keys but just before he puts them into the lock a voice stops him cold in his tracks.

"Evening…Detective Caine," Jake McGrath greets with a mean sounding tone. Jake steps into the light; a telltale black eye, busted lip and bruised cheek coming to the fore; evidence of the beating that he had endured and now was back to make retribution for.

Horatio turns to face him. But just as his eyes start to take in the outward facial evidence that he caused, Jake utters "it's payback Caine" and before Horatio can react, he's struck in the side of the head with something hard, his body slamming sideways into the side of his own vehicle. He puts his arms up to defend himself but the same hard object slams into his stomach and his body falters to the ground.

Jake wastes no time as he bends down and fishes for his handcuffs and pulls them out with a wicked smile before he roughly grabs Horatio's arms and forces them behind his back, trapping his wrists together with the cuffs.

"Now it's my turn," Jake hisses as he looms over Horatio's limp and captive frame. "What was it you said to me? Oh yeah, I think we have time."

"Jake…" Horatio lightly pants as he's hauled upright and roughly shoved backwards against his car. "Don't…do this," he warns. But he only garners a hard punch to the face, the tender skin around his eye exploding with pain as his head snaps sharply to the left.

Horatio forces his head back to face Jake only to sustain another blow to the face, this one busting open his lower lip, spraying blood and saliva toward the ground, his head snapping backward and almost hitting the roof of his car. With his head throbbing his mild protests are rendered moot as Jake then grabs the lapels of his jacket and start to drag him toward his waiting truck.

"Want to call your lawyer Caine?" Jake growls as he merely shoves Horatio's weary frame toward the side of his truck. With his wrists firmly captured behind his back, he's unable to stop himself and so merely allows his shoulder to accept the brunt of the hit, the pain now resounding throughout his battered frame.

Jake puts his arm on Horatio's neck and forces his head upright, looking into the dazed blue expression with an angry sneer.

"You honestly thought you could just do what you wanted to me and get away with it?" Jake nearly shouts at Horatio. "You can't just take the law into your own hands!"

"Don't…" Horatio tries only to start to gasp when Jake's arm leans further on his neck.

"Oh I won't kill you Caine, I'm not going to rot in jail for your worthless murder," Jake huffs as he pulls back, allowing Horatio to gasp for air.

"You take me…anywhere and it'll…be kidnapping," Horatio manages with ragged breaths.

"Yeah? And how about I show them my face and tell them the reason for my actions? Yeah that's right my lawyer has everything on film, including my confession about you beating me for no damn reason!"

"I…" Horatio starts only to sustain a hard blow to his chest, causing his already weakened frame to double forward. But Jake stops him before he can slam face first onto the ground, instead he holds him up by the back of his jacket, pulls open the back door and then bodily forces Horatio onto the backseat and then slams the door shut; trapping Horatio inside.

Horatio struggles in his uncomfortable position, kicking the door in futility. Jake merely starts up the truck and slowly pulls out of the parking lot as if having a captive police officer in the back was no big deal.

"I take it you don't like your own form of payment Caine?" Jake asks gruffly, his temper still flaring. "You told me to hit something that can hit back right? Well I did! How did you LIKE IT?" Jake finishes with a shout; purposing slamming on the breaks and causing Horatio's captive frame to roll forward and connect oddly with the back of the seats, his lungs gasping for air once more.

"You…broke the…law," Horatio wheezes as he slumps his battered face back down on the seat.

"Says you and you ALONE!" Jake shouts in frustration. "You aren't above the damn law! I wasn't formally charged!"

Horatio realizes that it would be pointless to argue further, part of him reasoning that Jake gave him the same blows that Horatio had meted out to him and this was his just payback for his unjust actions the other day. However, he honestly didn't expect Jake to take things this far and although part of him believes Jake's words about not killing him; another part says this could be his last night on this planet and his sins were finally being laid bare.

Horatio feels the truck starting to slow; a sure fire indicator for his heart rate to start to skyrocket, which it did.

"Where…are we?" Horatio demands, praying the fear in his tone won't be evident at all.

Jake brings the truck to a firm halt and then turns around to look at Horatio with a deep frown. He eyes the fresh blood on his lips, nose and the deep purple marks on his cheek and eye but only curses and shakes his head.

"Anyone you want me to call?" Jake asks suddenly.

Horatio slightly lifts his pounding head and looks at Jake with a narrowed gaze. _Is this guy for real?_

"Anyone missing you right now? Anyone you'd be embarrassed to be seen by right now?"

_Yes, _Horatio laments inwardly but doesn't reply. Calleigh can never see me like this. _You can't avoid her! _His brain correctly reminds him. So without even batting an eyelash, Horatio slumps his head back down on the firm seat and just prays for a quick rescue. None would be forthcoming.

"No one? Yeah I guess not. Who'd want to live with a man with a violent temper anyways right?" Jake mocks as he finally gets out of the front seat and lingers outside for a few minutes.

Horatio tries to shift his tired frame on the seat for a better view of what Jake is up to but his relief is short lived as the back door is pulled open and he is once again bodily forced back into the cool night air. Jake offers him one more punch to the stomach and allows his frame to sag to the ground.

"Just as you said I couldn't tell anyone," Jake taunts as he rips off a strip of heavy tape. "I guess I'll offer you the same advice."

He presses the tape firmly down over Horatio's cut lips and then offers a small slap to his cheek before he stands back up.

"It's only fair right?" Jake asks firmly.

Horatio braces himself for another blow to his hurt and vulnerable stomach but nothing comes. Jake simply grabs him by the arm, pulls him upright to a standing position and then starts to drag him toward a deserted part of the large school track field they were now in. Horatio's eyes dart nervously around; the cold air now assaulting his sweat soaked frame and his heart pounding so fast he was sure his ear drums were about to burst.

_Calleigh…I'm so sorry…_

"Okay Caine, that's far enough."

XXXXXXXX

Calleigh looks at the clock on the stove and then back outside; a small uneasy feeling starting to develop in the pit of her stomach.

"Come on Horatio, where are you?" She mumbles to herself as she glances at the phone. She had already talked to Ryan who confirmed that Horatio had signed off on his court document but then he left and wasn't sure what Horatio did afterward.

_'Sorry Cal, I just assumed he was on his way to see you.'_

This time she tries his cell number but frowns when she only gets voice mail in response. She puts her phone down, telling herself that it's nothing to worry about and there was no need to panic. Horatio was okay; he was just running late. But the feeling inside her refused to ebb, causing her to do something a bit unexpected.

"Travers its Calleigh. Can you do me a favor? Can you just run a trace on Horatio's phone and tell me where he is."

_"Sure, is everything okay?"_

"Yeah everything is fine. He has been having some problems with it and just wants me to test it for him," is the lie she feeds the lab/AV tech with. She wasn't about to divulge her real feelings or even hint that she thought that Horatio might be doing something he shouldn't. She might be in love with him and share a home, but he was still her boss and did demand that professional respect, at least right now.

_"Okay yeah I got him. He's at the Marina High School track field. Does that sound right?"_

What the hell? Her mind yells in shock. "Uh…yeah that's correct. Thanks Mike."

Calleigh hangs up with Travers and then calls Horatio again, begging him to pick up; her mind racing that he might be involved in something that would come back to haunt him. "Pick up…" she huffs once more before she hangs back up. She looks at the stove and now starts the mental battle of just leaving it alone or going to check on him. If she just left it would she be hearing about it the next day? If she left and she was in a position to help would she be able to live with the guilt and regret? If she went to check should she take Frank? What if he was doing something he shouldn't? What if he was on a legitimate call?

"Damn you Horatio," she curses out of frustration before she finds herself numbly walking for the door, grabbing her coat and keys and then heading outside. "I'll just use the excuse that I needed something else for dinner," she ponders as she applies a bit more gas; heading for the direction Horatio is, her mind wondering what on earth he was doing there.

_What if he's not alone?_

"Horatio, what are you up to?"

XXXXXXXX

Horatio turns to face Jake, his mouth still covered with the tape and his wrists still firmly trapped behind his back. Jake then pulls out a gun and holds it up to Horatio's forehead; Horatio's mind instantly flashing him images of his dream, his heart about give way from fear.

"What is it you asked me that day Caine?" Jake asks slowly as his finger starts to ease back on the trigger. "Was I strong enough to take this kind of hit? Well are you?"

Horatio tries to stand his ground as best he can, his stomach aching and his lungs begging for more air than his nose will allow. But he refuses to acknowledge Jake's useless threats and so only narrows his gaze but doesn't flinch.

"You're not worth it," Jake finally adds before he pulls the gun back and stows it away. "Isn't that what you told me? Wonder how long it will take someone to find you and wonder what lies you'll tell them to get yourself out of this? Sad thing? This is your own doing Caine."

With one more firm hit to the stomach, Horatio's body falters to his knees before Jake pushes him backward and then merely walks away; laughing at his pitiful predicament.

Horatio rests his head on the damp grass, his gagged mouth offering muffled gasps of pain as he tries to shift to another position. He had heard his phone ringing several times earlier; his brain correctly surmising that it was Calleigh wondering where he was.

_Can't let her see me like this, _he yells at himself as his body struggles to find a better angle to get free. If he could only get his cuffed wrists in front; then he could at least get his handcuff key and call her before she sent a search party. But with the size of his frame and the handcuff setting, his plan is moot; causing more pain to reverberate than actual hope at escape.

Damn it! Horatio curses as he slumps back in misery and anger. Jake had promised retaliation but he never really took him at face value. He was now paying for his arrogance.

_'You can't just do this and get away with it Caine.'_

_'Jake it'll be my word against yours, who's do you think they'll believe?'_

And after Jake had sustained the brunt of Horatio's wrath, they both called his lawyer together and Jake was shown out the back door, the path that would ensure not many prying eyes would see the condition of the battered prisoner. However, Horatio scolds himself now for not pressing further when Jake merely got up and left, no questions asked and no further verbal attacks after he was beaten.

Horatio's lips offer another grunt as his body tries to shift on the damp grass, the heat rapidly leaving and now a small chill starting to settle upon him. Jake hadn't driven very far so it really wasn't a surprise when he heard a car come to a screeching halt and Calleigh's soft but worried voice was heard.

_Damn it! _Horatio's mind curses. _Now you're in for it. She's going to crucify you!_

"Horatio!" Calleigh calls out when she reaches the spot that Travers said he still was but doesn't see him.

_"Yeah Calleigh, the tracking on his phone shows he's still there."_

She squints into the darkness before her; panic starting to seize her mind as she calls his name but hears nothing in return. She quickly pulls her phone and dials his number, listening as the distinct ringing finally cuts through the silence of the night. It's faint at first, prompting her to turn her gaze toward the far end of the football field; where it was the darkest.

"Horatio!" She calls once more before she grabs a flashlight from her car and starts in a small sprint toward the area that his phone is at least residing. He was tough to see because of his dark suit and the darkness that was cloaking him; her mind for a brief moment wondering if his phone was just dumped and he was taken elsewhere.

"Oh my god…Horatio! Hold on, I've got you!"

Calleigh arrives upon his fallen and helpless condition with mixed emotions; relieved that she found him, but horrified when she sees the condition he is in.

"Hold on," she says tenderly as she drops to her knees and carefully peels the tape from his mouth. "Who did this?"

"Bunch of…punks," Horatio gasps, greedily taking in a large breath of fresh air.

"Just be still and let me get these cuffs off," she instructs as she pulls out her universal handcuff key from her inner pocket and goes for his cuffs. She carefully folds the tape and places it into her inner pocket; her mind telling her that even now, he was holding something very vital back. Was he trying to protect her? If so from who? Or what?

"Ahhh…" Horatio utters in pain as he brings his arms forward since the beating and his stomach bends oddly as he tries to sit up.

"Why did they to this?" Calleigh asks softly as she just gets him to rest in her grasp for a few minutes; neither of them caring about the dampness from the grass now seeping into their clothing.

"Not sure," Horatio groans as he turns to face her with a broken expression.

Calleigh feels her breath stall for a few seconds as her eyes quickly inspect the bruise on his cheek, his cut lips with the dried blood, now fresh from when the tape removal tore open the small superficial surface heal and the darkening skin around his left right eye. Her hand rests on the cheek that wasn't throbbing and her lips finally offer a heavy sigh of remorse.

"Let's get you home."

Horatio emits another grunt of anguish as he forces himself fully upright, draping his left arm around Calleigh's shoulders as both of them slowly head toward her car; the piece of tape, a crucial piece of evidence still securely tucked away in her inner jacket pocket.

"Sorry," she utters sadly as Horatio's lips offer another sharp gasp of pain as he slowly slides into her front seat and the door is closed. His mind offers curse upon curse to his pathetic condition; knowing that a third degree inquisition was forthcoming, most of which he knew Calleigh would be justified for.

Calleigh quickly turns up the heat when she notices Horatio's slightly trembling hands and looks at him in remorse but doesn't say anything.

"Thank you," Horatio whispers softly, his eyes still fixed forward.

Calleigh gives him a nod and then starts for home; her mind racing as to what he's not telling her and what was really going on. He still had his gun, phone, wallet and ID; nothing was taken. Surely punks would have wanted his wallet or his gun. Why just cuff, gag and leave him for someone to find if he could ID them? Unless they had masks? But if she did find evidence on the tape and cuffs who would it lead her to? And would Horatio try to do anything to hinder her finding out the truth?

By the time they had reached home, her mind was just as in turmoil as his; although it was pounding for a very different reason, the truth desperately begging to be sought.

"I've got you," Calleigh says tenderly as she wraps an arm around his waist and they both head for the front door; Horatio thankful for the heat that greats him once they are both inside the safe confines of his home. The door is closed and in the light Calleigh is finally able to see all the damage that he sustained.

"Damn it Horatio," she curses in misery as she offers her hand. Without a further word of protest, Horatio allows her to lead him up the stairs, each step painful on his weary knees and into the master bathroom, slowly pulling off his grass stained and damp jacket and then going for the buttons on his dress shirt.

But just as her hands start to work, Horatio's slightly dirt stained palms capture hers and force her to look up at him.

"Calleigh I'm sorry."

"I've heard that before Horatio," she states with a small frown; her tone kind but also firm. "What I would really like to hear right now is the truth."

_The truth hurts and she'll leave! Don't tell her, _part of his mind tries to argue. _She's got your back not matter what and loves you! You have to trust her, _the other part argues in return; causing his head to spin and pound further.

"The truth is..."

* * *

**A/N:** Of course we don't know what if anything will become of Jake but I can revisit that later so left it open for now. Do you think Horatio will tell her the truth? And who else is he going to see to help with all this? Two more chappies including a happy ending to come so please review and stay tuned for more! Alice and I thank you all so much in advance!


	4. An Unlikely Ally?

**Title: Consequences  
********Chapter 4 – An Unlikely Ally?**

* * *

"The truth…" Horatio echoes slowly, his face displaying a cringe when Calleigh applies the cool disinfectant to the small cut above his eye, it only adding to his already tormented appearance. He takes the cloth and dabs his lips, cursing when they start to sting and bite from the cleansing agent.

"Horatio," Calleigh sighs as she quickly brings just a cloth of cold water to his mouth. "Just hush for a second," she instructs as she holds the cloth against his lips; his eyes begging hers for mercy. However, this time hers looked back demanding the truth; mercy would be given depending on his answer.

"I made a mistake," Horatio starts to confess as he slowly pulls the cloth away from his still throbbing lips.

"Does this mistake have a name?"

"Why do I get the feeling you already know?" Horatio counters.

"Who did this Horatio? And don't make me run evidence," she states with a small threat.

"There will be no need. I uh…" he pauses as he looks away. He chances a quick glance up and sees his evil reflection looking back, furiously shaking his head no; _do not tell her. _But the power of love finally wins out so that he looks back at her, ready to confess all.

"It was Jake."

"McGrath? Your last case?"

Horatio nods is head, his heart racing once again as he prepares to tell her the rest. "Something is happening Calleigh; something inside. I have faced abusers all my life, but as of late…as of late I am losing my control."

"Why?"

"I…I don't know," Horatio admits weakly.

"And your _talk _with Jake?" Calleigh presses; not wanting to bring up the security tapes if she didn't have to.

"Now I know why he didn't want to press charges," Horatio groans as he looks away. Calleigh's fingers once again rest under his rough chin and gently turn his face back to hers.

"He did this to you, didn't he?"

"It wasn't like I didn't deserve it right?" Horatio's tone suddenly rises.

"What?"

"That is what you were going to say right? I gave him a beating so he returned the favor?"

"Is that a confession?"

"Damn it Calleigh!" Horatio curses as he turns away once again.

"I know you faced hell tonight Horatio but I won't let you wallow either and I sure as hell won't let you use me as an excuse for your pity or the consequences of your own actions!"

"Fine!" Horatio grunts as he pushes himself upward and tries to leave. But as he reaches the doorway he stops, his shoulders instantly slumping. "Calleigh…this was my fault."

"Talk to me Horatio, tell me what is going on inside you?"

"I don't know," he confesses in misery as he turns back to her with a heavy frown. "I have tried so hard over the years to keep my father's voice buried so deep within that it wasn't a hindrance; until now."

"Maybe that is part of your problem."

"Explain," Horatio says in a calmer tone leaning back against the edge of the counter to let her attend to the scuffed skin on his bruised cheek.

"You keep so much locked away inside yourself Horatio; it was just a matter of time before it started to seek a way out. Sure facing and beating up an abuser might be a way to quell the voices inside, but tonight one of them showed you that you can't keep doing this. What if next time you push someone too far and that someone comes back and takes your life…or mine?"

"God, Calleigh I would kill anyone that would do that to you…in any way."

"Then let's stop it before it gets to that. Horatio only you can face your father; look him square in the eye and tell him, yell, shout, swear, whatever, but make that face and that voice inside your mind know that you are the one in control and he has no power at all."

"I thought I had been doing that," Horatio sighs heavily.

"If you had then this never would have happened. Do I dare ask if this was the first such violent incident? Or where there others?"

"Just Jake recently," Horatio sighs as he runs a tired hand through his auburn hair, some bits of dirty and grass falling to the ground in his hand's wake.

"And Adam Salce?"

"Frank was there, it was really no big deal."

"I want to believe you."

"I am telling you the truth."

Calleigh sees the truth in his crystal blue orbs and knows that he's finally allowing himself to feel a bit unburdened with the guilt he has been carrying since a small child.

"And now that you know?"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning," Horatio pauses, "what are you going to do about it?"

"With what proof? A technical glitch? But damn it Horatio, if I was able to put it together then someone else might be able to also."

"I know," he huffs as he runs a tired hand through his somewhat matted hair. "I'm sorry…for all of it. I know right now that doesn't mean much but that's all I can offer."

"You are not your father," she gently places both of her delicate warm hands on his face and holds it in place looking at her. "You never could be. But I have seen you in your angry mode and I do have to confess that it scares me."

"I never want you to be afraid," he utters softly as his hands cover hers and bring them to his chest, holding them tightly against his racing heart. "I would die if I ever hurt you in any way and I know I will have failed if I ever break your trust or make you afraid of me in any way."

"I don't want to be afraid of you but I do want you to get some help."

"Calleigh I…I can't tell anyone what happened," he laments as he tries to stand up; wanting to once again escape. "How did you find out?"

"I am the best for a reason and I care about you."

"I see. Anyone else know?"

"Not yet, but you know you can't just run around with a cavalier attitude and expect me to turn a blind eye each time."

"Nor do I expect you to do that."

"But yet you weren't going to tell me the truth until I found out on my own and am telling you now?" She finishes, her tone a mixture of frustration and resentment.

"A mistake on my part," Horatio resigns. "I never meant to mislead you intentionally. I reasoned that it was a one time thing and that…"

"Wouldn't happen again. And if Frank hadn't been with you this morning?"

"It won't happen again," Horatio insists. "Please Calleigh…please believe me."

Calleigh pulls back and studies his expression with an aching heart. If his condition wasn't so pitiful she would have found herself not backing down; but seeing his blue eyes wanting to brim with tears of sorrow, his posture that of a defeated man and his tone begging her with his very soul; she finds herself giving in faster than anticipated.

"I do believe you Horatio; at least I want to, with all my heart and soul."

"But I'll have to prove it to you now."

"Horatio be fair and put yourself in my place, you know you'd expect that of me."

"I'd expect nothing less," he answers as he slowly stands up and wraps his arms around her. "Calleigh I love you," he confesses, forcing her to pull back and look at him in surprise; always delighting to hear his heartfelt confession.

"Horatio…"

"I do Calleigh…you are my life," he confirms as he leans in and tenderly kisses her lips; the cut on his a painful reminder that he wasn't able to do much more.

"I love you too Horatio," she replies back with the same amount of hunger that his body was now producing. The longer she remains in his grasp, his body starts to switch gears from angry confession to sexual predator and soon the heat between them is growing. However, as soon as her fingers land on a badly bruised rib, he grunts in pain and she pulls back in haste.

"Guess that's my cue," she laments softly.

"Calleigh…"

"No Horatio you need a shower and then rest. And that is an order."

"That's only fair," he said sadly.

She helps Horatio slowly remove his undershirt and curses when she gazes upon the purplish marks now adoring his smooth chest. "This is the second time I am going to tell you to enjoy a shower without me; a just punishment I think," she whispers as she continues with his dress shirt buttons.

"An unfair punishment indeed," Horatio groans as she starts to pull away. "I want you to join me."

"Horatio, as much as it does pain me to remind you of this you did lie to me," she reminds him. "Hard to just overlook that as if it were nothing. You know how much I value trust."

Horatio takes her hand and brings it to his mouth and plants a warm kiss on her fingers. "I just don't want to lose you."

"I love you Horatio and I will fight for us, I just want you to do the same. And I…" she starts only to have him pull her into his grasp again and kiss her with heated passion, not caring about the tearing his mouth was having to endure.

"I will fight for us," he promises as he pulls back; both of them out of air.

"Have your shower and then come and join me."

Horatio finally agrees and slowly closes the door behind her and leans against it, closing his eyes in anguish and uttering curse after curse in his father's and his name. He slowly opens his watery eyes and sighs.

"There is only one other person that can help me win this."

XXXXXXXX

Horatio gingerly steps under the hot streams of water, his head bowed, allowing the bits of dirt and debris from to come loose and wash down the drain. His lips offer another angry moan as he tries to stand upright, the hot streams now beating mercilessly against his tender chest. He closes his eyes but when he does all he's forced to witness is himself being attacked by Jake McGrath, cuffed, gagged and then taken out to a place where a shallow grave had been dug and then shot; left to die while he ponders his miserable fate and then his life is no more.

_I don't deserve her or her love, _Horatio concludes as he finally finishes his shower and then slowly steps out of the steamy cubicle and back into the bathroom to dry off. He wished he could just push aside the pounding in his head; the lightheadedness the steamy room had served to heighten or the fact that his body was about to collapse at any moment; wanting more than anything to take Calleigh into his arms and make love to her as they did the night before. But he was now paying for his mistakes by having to go to bed without any kind of sexual satisfaction; worse still he now worried that he had broken her trust for good.

_You did lie to me Horatio, _her words come back to haunt him.

"I did…damn it Calleigh I'm sorry," he huffs as he finishes drying. He heads out of the warm bathroom, being blasted by cooler air in the bedroom, which only forces him to dress faster and go in search of the woman he loves. He hadn't expected to lie to her outright when she asked about Jake the first time and now wonders if she'll have a hard time believing anything he might tell her.

Calleigh watches Horatio slowly enter the kitchen; noticing how he bites back each painful step and feels her heart wanting to break each second he gets closer.

"I have some cream for those bruises," she tells him softly.

"Okay. Anything I can do?" Horatio asks without protest. He had told himself that if they turned darker and uglier it was a true reminder of the fact that the past had caught up with the present; but she was determined to make him suffer by offering as much tender loving care as she could without smothering him with affection.

"You can just sit here for a few minutes more," she instructs as she starts to apply some of the healing salve to his eye and then cheek; the cut on his lip would have to do with some regular balm as it would heal faster on its own. Horatio watches her in silence, wondering how he had ever managed to get so lucky as to have someone so amazing to not only _want to_ take care of him but love him in return; despite the fact that he hadn't earned it as of late.

"Calleigh I am sorry for not being completely open from the start."

"What are you so afraid of?" She dares to ask further.

"Of losing you by my own doing. Of reaching that point where I know I can no longer go back."

"But don't you see, being open and honest with me right from the start would have prevented it from even getting this far."

"I see that now," Horatio admits with a reflective tone.

"Are you even hungry?" Calleigh asks.

She could tell by the look on his handsome face that he was drowning inside; that he was in danger of being swallowed up by his own self guilt. As long as she has known him, she knows that Horatio Caine prides himself on being the opposite of his father, always saying he went into law enforcement to spite him and show him up. But she also knows how hard he is on himself when he feels he's broken trust or fears he'll drive away someone he loves by his own doing. She had already crucified him and mended him; now it was time to care for him but getting them both some dinner, change the subject and just hope and pray that Jake McGrath would be a distant memory.

"I wouldn't mind a little something," he answers in truth. "It does smell tempting."

They head into the kitchen; Horatio still cloaked in tormenting silence. "I know you are thinking about Jake," Calleigh mentions, not looking up from the pot she was taking items out of.

"I must now pay the consequences right?"

"I think you already did that tonight," she turns and looks at Horatio square on. "He wanted to teach you the same lesson you taught him. Now…" she holds up her hand when he tries to utter a verbal protest, "your reasons might be different but if you indeed threatened him or hit physically him in that room and deliberately turned off that video feed he had good reason to be pissed. You know I will never justify anything for a man that hits a woman, even accidentally, but you have to be the bigger man."

"And tonight he showed me I was just as weak and vulnerable as everyone else."

"Kinda hard being human after all isn't is?" She asks with a small smile as she leans in closer. "But don't worry, you'll always be my superman."

"I never meant to mislead you Calleigh."

"I know, just don't do it again."

Horatio rewards her kind but truthful words with a warm smile and then gets into the action of things by bringing some items to the table and then slowly easing his weary frame into a chair beside her. But the conversation, while light, was also tormented; Horatio's heart worried that he still could have pushed her past a point of no return in the trust department. He had already determined that he would work even harder to ensure he kept himself in check; for he knows all too well that next time, she probably won't be coming to his rescue, and if she did it would probably be the last one of its kind. Losing her for good as the result of something he did wasn't an option any longer.

After dinner they both clean up and then head upstairs, Calleigh threatening to cuff Horatio to the bedpost if he didn't just rest and behave himself.

"Is that okay?" She inquires of the man that is half propped up in her grasp, her fingers once again slowly massaging his tense scalp.

"It's perfect," Horatio replies in truth; his body already starting to slow down from lack of adrenaline and the onslaught of fatigue.

"Close your eyes Horatio," Calleigh tells him as she watches him struggle to blink them open again. "I'm right here."

"They're in my head…all of them," he laments with a hint of anger and remorse.

"But that's the only place they are. You are safe with me and our love won't let you fall to them completely. Now please," she asks again, tenderly stroking the cheek that wasn't displaying the reddish bruise. Her fingers continue to stroke his face, the rhythmic pattern finally lulling his eyes closed and rendering him helpless before the dark realm of sleep.

But as both suspected, his dreams were once again tormented; his attacker having a real face this time, but always his father's hated voice in the background telling him that he'll never amount to anything and soon he'd be dead by his own doing.

_'Never! I'll never let you win!' _Horatio's mind shouts at a distorted image of his father. _'You'll never win!'_

_'I already have. She already mistrusts you! It's only a matter of time before she's gone for good. BY YOUR OWN DOING!'_

Horatio's eyes would snap open, his heart racing, head pounding, face flushed and lips cursing his father's name until he forces himself to settle back down; Calleigh at his side telling him that it wasn't real and that he would win the ultimate battle for his very sanity. The start of the night was long, sleepless and unpleasant for both. Finally about half way through, his mind already so battle weary, finally just caves in to mental and emotional exhaustion that Horatio is finally granted several hours of solid rest, waking not as tired as he feared he would be the night before.

Horatio slowly opens his tired eyes and casts his gaze upon Calleigh's beautiful face and peaceful expression. His love for her was so strong and sure; but inside he did fear to lose her, knowing if he did his life would indeed be over. She was the only one able to pull him back from the abyss of his mind; to stand before the hell that he had found himself in and not only fight the battle with him but help him prevail when all others were unable. She was his life; his future; his very reason for existence.

He leans in closer and kisses her on the cheek, pulling back and smiling as her facial expression changes to a warm smile in return, her eyes slowly opening to greet him for the first time that day; a new day; the promise of a new start for them both.

"Did you get any sleep?" Horatio asks in concern.

"A little. And you?"

"Not much," he rolls onto his back and stretches out, wincing as his ribs connect and he's forced to slightly recoil. Calleigh props herself up on one elbow and starts to examine the wounds keeping him at bay.

"And what happens today?" Calleigh looks at him in question.

"Well for starters I won't take any calls alone," he tries to assure her. "I know it's not always possible but I have to start somewhere right?"

"Right. I am also wondering about Jake and any repercussions this might have on us."

"I think he's proved his point and now it's a case of my word against his; blow for blow and I think he'll push back and call it a day."

"And if he doesn't just push back?" Calleigh wonders.

"I'll deal with it then. But not alone."

"Okay," Calleigh answers and then goes silent.

"You do believe me right?"

"I just can't help but wonder what it was that really started this all for you?"

"I don't know," Horatio huffs. "Maybe the case and being overworked? Could be Natalia or Ryan nearly being killed undercover and me sanctioning both…not sure. But Calleigh I promise it's the end. There will be no more reoccurrences of what happened with Jake."

"I am going to believe that Horatio," she tells him as she leans in closer; their lips about to meet for the first good morning kiss.

"I hope you will," he states before their lips crush together in a bout of heated passion. His fingers happily get tangled in blond locks as he pulls her closer. "I need you Calleigh."

"Your ribs…" she utters out of breath.

"Then let me be on top for once," he grins as he tries to flip himself over onto her. Tension courses through his body, small tingling sensations of pain shooting forth and forcing his face to display a small grimace; quickly reminding him that he needs one more day without physical exertion and he slumps back with a curse.

"Well if you are a good boy and behave all day, maybe I'll give you a special treat tonight."

"That better not be a false promise," Horatio smirks.

"Never my love, but my terms stand and since it's my reward guess who gets to determine whether you were good or not."

"That is blackmail," Horatio huffs.

"You're damn right it is," Calleigh smiles in return as she leans in closer. Her hands rest on his face, careful not to touch the tender skin on his cheek but her mouth quickly covering his, nipping away at his lips but pulling back just as his tongue starts tries to make entry.

"You won't get away with that again," he teases with a playful smile when she pulls back and he's denied further action, body still in a state of heightened sexual flux.

"Well the sooner we get this day over with the better - for you."

Horatio gives her a nod before he watches her head for the bathroom, his mind racing with thoughts of what repercussions Jake would have in store for him if any. _He's made his point Horatio, he showed you that you are just as vulnerable as he._ And her words were the truth. But he also remembers Frank's warning and knows not to play his friend for a fool; Frank would arrest him if it meant keeping him from doing something stupid to get them all into internal investigation.

_When did this all start Horatio? What was the original trigger?_

Neither of them mention Jake but as they near the lab, Calleigh can see Horatio's posture tense; especially when they pull into the parking lot, his car still in the same spot it was last night before he was briefly kidnapped.

"I will be okay," Horatio assures her in haste, giving her an answer before she can ask the obvious question. But as soon as they enter the building, they are greeted by Frank and Eric, both looking at Horatio's black eye and bruised cheek in suspect.

"What the hell happened to you?" Frank is quick to ask.

"Yeah you not like Calleigh's cooking?" Eric adds lightly, forcing Calleigh to look at him with a slightly narrowed gaze.

"Just a case of mistaken identity gentlemen, what's going on?"

"Nothin' just heading out on a call. You uh…wanna join us?" Frank inquires.

"I have another call to take, if you'll all excuse me," Horatio gives them a polite smile before taking his leave.

"Calleigh what is going on?"

"It was a misunderstanding last night and no…Horatio didn't see the guy."

Frank looks at Calleigh but knows that something isn't quite right so when both Eric and Calleigh excuse themselves, Frank heads for Horatio's office.

"You can lie to Delko all you want but not to me. What the hell happened last night?" Frank asks Horatio.

"Frank it was a guy blowing off some steam and I was uh…well in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Horatio…"

"Frank you won't hear about it."

"How the hell can you be so sure? Maybe it was fallout from you rough-housing Adam Salce."

"It wasn't. Frank, everything is okay."

"And the call? You going someplace alone?"

"And I won't do something stupid if that's what you were going to ask."

"You better not," Frank warns just before his phone goes off. Frank takes his leave allowing Calleigh who had been waiting nearby to enter Horatio's office with a concerned expression.

"The call? Horatio, please tell me that you…"

"I am not going to see Jake or Adam," Horatio assures her in haste. "Calleigh I assure you that today will be fine and we'll be having dinner tonight as promised."

"Want me to come with you?"

"I need to do this alone, but I give you my word that I will tell you later."

Calleigh gives him a nod before Ryan enters to discuss a new case. She knows she can't be with Horatio all the time and will have to trust that he's going to keep his word and not continue this downward spiral until he's so far near the bottom, no one could pull him back up. She volunteers to help Ryan with the new evidence; freeing up Horatio so he's able to carry out his initial mission.

Once his team has their instructions, Horatio heads for the parking lot, getting into the nearest CSI Hummer and taking a deep breath before he starts it up. He didn't tell this to Calleigh, but all morning his mind had been pondering different answers to her question about when it all started.

He had tried to think it was the first case with Natalia undercover but if he was honest he knows it goes back before that; an incident that had at that moment shaken him to his core; but one that he had downplayed as if it was nothing. But as he nears his destination, he knows there is only one person that could force that truth from him; a person that had before been there on a daily basis to keep him in line.

Horatio enters the large institution, flashes his badge and then heads through the first set of security doors. At the second, he checks his gun and signs the registry.

"Name!"

"Rick Stetler," he gives the guard at the prison where law ex-enforcement officials were kept; obviously separate from general population.

Horatio enters the waiting area, garnering looks from other corrupt inmates and feeling his anxiety starting to heighten; a few inside besides Rick that he had personally put away.

"Nice shiner Caine!" One of them snickers just as Rick enters. Rick looks at Horatio and frowns, his expression changing to that of disbelief as he nears.

"Horatio?" Rick mumbles in shock as he sits down opposite the redheaded Lieutenant at the small table. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asks with a slight sarcastic tone. But when Horatio doesn't answer, Rick studies his face, still not saying anything about its freshly battered condition. "Okay let's try this, why are you here?" Rick urges.

Horatio looks away and then back at Rick before shaking his head. "I uh…I don't know." With those few soft words, Horatio tries to stand up; Rick's hand shooting out and pulling Horatio back down, forcing a few of the guards to turn in their direction.

"Nice try Horatio, not so fast. Now what the hell is going on?" Rick asks firmly. "You look like hell and I can tell that something is eating away at you. I know you didn't come to gloat that I am stuck here and I doubt this was a social visit to just hang out and shoot the you know what, so what is the deal?"

"Rick, I uh…I honestly don't know," Horatio sighs as he leans back in the small chair, his hands now folded together in front of him on the table.

"I take it things are not going well at the office?" Rick inquires in sarcasm.

"It's not work…it's me."

"I can see it's you," Rick states in a quieter tone. "What did you do to earn that love tap?"

"Pissed off the wrong man," Horatio admits quietly.

"Yeah I can see that. But what did _you do_?"

"I uh…I might have crossed the line," Horatio answers with a heavy sigh.

"And this time it caught up to you."

"It did."

Rick looks at Horatio with a heavy frown and then just nods his head. "So are you willing to actually admit it to me?"

"Admit what?"

"You know what Horatio."

"I think it's time I left," Horatio utters in haste.

"Not yet. Not until you admit that you need me there on a daily basis to keep you in line."

"Pardon?"

"Oh maybe not physically, but you know that when I was there I kept you in line; I was your conscience when you were unable to find it."

"My team…"

"Sometimes offers you sympathy when they should be kicking your ass!" Rick states honestly, not getting an argument back from Horatio. "But since I won't be there to keep you in line anytime soon, thanks to you…"

"Rick you broke the law and…"

"We aren't talking about me," Rick snaps. "Now as I was saying, since I won't be there anytime soon to keep you in line, you are just going to have to pinpoint the source of your…well frustration and deal with that."

"That's just it…I can't; at least not the specific source."

"Can't or are afraid to? Think back most recently to a time when you were so angry but unable to show it then. You probably dealt with it the same way you do everything, clam up and then explode later. Well this time you got your ass kicked. Next time? Maybe a bullet? Then who'll keep Calleigh warm at night?"

Horatio's head snaps fully upright in surprise.

"Please don't play me stupid Horatio, I always knew about you two. However, your sordid affairs aren't the topic of discussion right now, thank god. Now think."

"Rick…"

"You know I'm right which is why you are here. You know I'm the only one that won't really give a damn about your feelings and just tell you what the others are afraid to. You wanted me to force you to say…"

"Joe."

"What?"

Horatio leans forward and exhales a very heavy sigh; his whole body almost in relief when he finally confessed the name of his biggest rival. "Joe…LeBrock."

"The guy who helped Memmo Fierro escape. You sure keep company with the best of them Horatio," Rick snickers. "What about Joe?" Rick asks, suddenly turning serious.

"It was him and his initial threat. His smug arrogance…his…that damn bastard it was him," Horatio finally confesses in truth. It was that day; that day that Joe warned him that he would be facing _retribution _from not only the escaped ex-cons, such as Memmo, but also from others wanting a piece of the fiery redhead who was responsible for their untimely incarceration. Ever since then he had been sliding downward; the initial confrontation with Memmo just the first of many inner battles that he had failed to deal with; telling himself it was just an idle threat and he could get past it. But he never did.

"You never took it that seriously did you? Just brushed it off as you do any personal threat? Not surprised really," Rick asks in a softer tone to which Horatio just shakes his head in agreement. "So while his worthless ass sits in solitary, your sorry ass is paying the price for not dealing with his petty words right up front. And let me guess each time you think it could be him; you push that thought aside and take it out on the nearest sap within striking distance? Just to prove that he's wrong and you are right? That damn voice inside your head?"

"Jake McGrath was an abuser!" Horatio snaps.

"You have faced them before and never had them come back and teach you a well deserved lesson," Rick tells Horatio in truth; his words biting but only because Horatio didn't want to acknowledge them.

"How did you…"

"Guys in there talk Horatio, and sadly there isn't much else to do but listen. But if you don't deal with Joe's original taunt you aren't going to get past this."

"It…it can't be that. Memmo, he killed Marisol, he's a bigger…"

"He's a stone cold killer Horatio with no regard for anything. He doesn't deal in mind games, he kills and that's it; no questions asked. Joe's a master manipulator; a mind game lover; skilled at getting into your head when you least expect it and staying there until you get him out. You can tell yourself that he can't beat you and yet he did, right from prison; your shiner proves it. Yeah they talk in here Horatio and let me tell you the odds aren't in your favor of winning this thing if and when Joe decides to put an end to this game between you and him for good. As much as you have been a pain in my ass; present situation included, I'd rather have you around than him."

Horatio looks at the man before him, searching the brown eyes for anything he can use to toss back in his face, wanting to show his words as nothing more than a bold faced lie; or petty excuses to just eat away at time. However, he wasn't able. Rick was right. It was Joe, it was his initial threat; the first real one after Rick had been taken away that forced Horatio to realize that his invisible, professional safety net was gone; that without anyone to keep him in line all his old personal demons were able to just come back and attack. Calleigh's love would help him weather the storm, but he had to be the person to turn and face the storm head on. With Rick around he always did; fearing it would land him in professional hot water. With Rick gone, he thought it was no big deal; Jake McGrath showed him otherwise. Now it was time to face that inner demon head on. His very life now was at stake.

"So now that you know the truth, I guess you have to figure out what you are going to do about it," Rick mentions in a low tone.

"I already have…I'm going to see Joe."

"No Horatio you aren't."

"Why not Rick? What else aren't you telling me? What else do you know?"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so hope this chapter wasn't too long but had some key things I needed to get in. I would also like feedback on H's visit to Rick. As much as we did hate Rick, I personally thought that Horatio did keep himself more in line when Rick was there, but that's just me. Please don't flame if you hate; he was, I think, a necessary evil in this instance. A new plan of action up next and then a happy ending! So please review and thanks so much in advance!

**PS:** Something Unexpected just update also and hope you are all still liking it.


	5. A New Plan for the Future

**Title: Consequences  
****Chapter 5 – A New Plan for the Future **

**A/N: **Well I feel like I let some of you down with this story from chapter 1 (esp those that didn't come back for the last few chappies). I did say it was going to be a bit darker and angstier but am sorry that you stopped. But to those of you that stuck with it THANK YOU! I do hope you like this final chapter just as much.

* * *

"I know that you going to see him is a mistake. And after you are done talking to Joe what fallout am I going to hear about?" Rick wonders.

"I just want him to know he hasn't beaten me!" Horatio growls.

"You know the expression, silence is golden?" Rick smirks. "I mean after the toilet bowl incident."

"What? How the hell…"

"Horatio, _you_ can't do much in this city and get away with it," Rick reminds him. "In here? No one takes us seriously but it does get back to Joe, either by a guard he's paid off or…"

"Who Rick? Who is working for Joe on the inside? We know he had help with the prison break but we haven't yet figured out who."

"And if I stick my neck out? What do I get?" Rick counters. "If it's nothing or just a thank you from _you_, forget it."

"You help us bring down the insider and I'll see about a reduced sentence," Horatio promises.

"We'll see. For now go and deal with Joe's threat."

Horatio looks at him with a growing frown but knows that his inner agitation is mostly directed at Joe; Rick only helped force him to acknowledge the ugly truth. But what would he say? What purpose would going to see Joe actually serve?

"Sitting there still trying to rationalize it Horatio?" Rick queries. "Or let me guess you are trying to ponder Joe's reaction before he makes it so that you can have a comeback ready? Something you were at a loss at the first time he threatened you?"

"I had a come back."

"Oh what, bring it on?" Rick rolls his eyes. "As I said, that might have worked on guys like me, but guys like Joe will just use that to his advantage, he wants you to bring it on Horatio; can't you see that? The angrier and more out of control you get the more powerful he becomes. He wants you to go and see him, lose your cool and perhaps warn him that you are ready and waiting! Or offer your damn cryptic smile when he knows you have nothing."

"Damn it Rick you suggest I do nothing?" Horatio growls, his frustration growing.

"I suggest you start to play his game his damn way."

"I will not break the law."

"_This time_?" Rick goads, causing Horatio to just curse. "No, I am not suggesting that!"

"Fiine. What the hell do you suggest?"

"Why not plant your own guard in there. You like to send your team in undercover, why not find someone on the inside that you can use? Turn this on his head, force him to sweat a little instead of him sitting there jacking off to your rumors of incompetence; laughing as you botch one arrest after another."

"None are…"

"The fact that guys in here are talking about _you_ tells me I'm right. You came here because you know I am the only one that can say that to your face and get away with it. Joe is beating you at your own damn game because _you are letting him!_"

Sadly Horatio is once again forced to realize that Rick's words were true. Why hadn't he thought of them on his own? Why did it take his professional nemesis to tell him that? And from jail no less? _Because the real person you are fighting is yourself, _Horatio's mind tells him the truth. _Joe is just the outside catalyst._

"Do you need anything in here?" Horatio asks softly as he prepares to leave.

"Bring a deck of cards with you next time," Rick offers with a small smile. "And brush up on your damn poker face."

"I will," Horatio stands up to leave. He pauses; his body a slight turn before he looks back down at Rick with a small smile. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Rick nods as he finally watches Horatio leave.

Horatio clears both sets of security; his heart rate elevated and his mind spinning, but it's not until he's beside the Hummer that he leans against it and just lets out a frustrated cry; his fists pounding the side of the large commercial vehicle. Rick was right; each time Horatio crossed the professional line, was just added fuel that Joe needed; the extra lies that he would feed whoever was working for him on the inside.

"This ends now," Horatio says firmly, his mind clearing for the first time in months.

As much as he would hate to give any credit to Rick Stetler for being the one to force him to come clean, he knows that it was only Rick that could have looked him right in the eye and tell him the hard truth that his team, Calleigh included, was unwilling to do. Rick was the only one that he hated enough to hear him say that there was a bigger thorn in his side that he was and he had better get a handle on it or he would be forever doomed. Horatio couldn't fault any of them; the only one to blame, in reality, was himself. Joe hadn't changed; he was still the same criminal bastard he always was, but Horatio had changed; he was the one that now had to reel himself back in. It had to be him that would stand up to his own inner demons and tell them to go to hell; it was his inner anger giving them power, feeding their lust for revenge. Without that they would die and his soul would be his and his alone once again.

"Frank where are you?"

_"Back at the tank. Where are you? Everything okay?"_

"Everything is fine. I think we need a new plan to get at Joe LeBrock."

_"Joe? What the hell are you talking about? Joe is in solitary confinement. You aren't taking his stupid threat seriously are you?"_

"I am Frank and now it's time we did something about it."

_"But…"_

"Trust me Frank it's time to start playing it smart."

_"Okay so what's your plan?"_

"I'm almost there."

Horatio reaches police headquarters and goes in search of Frank; his lead Detective and close friend, telling him his plan about Joe but not telling him the reason for this sudden change of mind.

"Well an insider would sure help us," Frank ponders as he looks at Horatio in concern. "You sure you're okay?"

"Actually I'm better than I thought I would be. I guess confession is good for the soul," Horatio adds with a cryptic smile.

"Confession? Since when do you go to church? You mean today? That's where you were?"

Horatio just smiles without answering and then continues, knowing that it wasn't any of Frank's business where he got his help from but he did confide in Frank that his actions as of late, his angry and unjust outbursts were just feeding Joe's personal vendetta and if he heard nothing, predicts that Joe would start to panic and possibly slip up or leak more details about what he knows about the upcoming showdown; get ansty and up his timeline for revenge.

"So that is what had you off these past few cases?"

"Why didn't you say anything to me?" Horatio wonders.

"I uh…" Frank stammers. "I guess I thought you had it under control."

"Next time tell me Frank."

"Will do."

After Horatio was finished with Frank he goes in search of Calleigh. He finds her in the ballistics lab and without saying another word to her, takes her by the elbow and leads her toward a small private room, leading her inside and then locking the door.

"Horatio what is…" is all she's allowed before Horatio's hands cup her face and his lips are on hers, hungrily devouring them. He knows that it was out of line for their place of employment but protocol be damned, it was an urge that couldn't wait. Horatio finally pulls back a few breathless minutes later, both of them with flushed faces but content smiles.

"Not that I am complaining but what brought this on?"

"It's um…it's Joe."

"Joe brought this on?" Calleigh asks in shock, evoking a small chuckle from Horatio's lips.

"No, I was afraid to I think acknowledge it but I think what has been fuelling my anger as of late was Joe's original threat."

"A threat that you just brushed off as if it were nothing," she says slowly, Horatio nodding his head in agreement. "What made you finally realize this was it?"

"I guess I just needed to look one nemesis in the eye while I came clean about another."

"Horatio?" Calleigh asks softly. "Who?"

"I guess mostly myself."

"Well then I am sorry," she adds in remorse, causing Horatio to look at her in wonder.

"Calleigh, sweetheart what is it?" He asks tenderly, moving in a bit closer.

"I guess I feel like I let you down."

"In what way? Calleigh I needed to do this for myself. You could never let me down. Your love saved me but I needed…I guess I just needed to hear from someone that…"

"You went to see Rick didn't you?"

"Am I that transparent?" Horatio sighs with a small frown.

"I should be surprised but in a way I'm not; he was always our mental conscience; always making us think 'what is Rick going to say if we do this or that' and now with that safety net gone, we feel like we can take more chances?"

"Something like that. That and the fact that Rick wouldn't sugar coat anything for me; he wouldn't worry about my feeilngs as some of my team might."

"Horatio…"

"Calleigh I love you and am not mad. But Rick was right."

"Bigger question is now that you know that and say we get past Joe, will you be this open and honest if something else like a life altering threat is uttered against you?"

"I think I learned a pretty painful but powerful lesson," Horatio huffs his admittance. "My pride got the best of me and I'm sorry."

"I love you," she whispers as she leans in and kisses him once more on the lips. "Can you assure me that when I tell you something right from the start that you'll listen?"

"And if I give you my word right now that if you were to give me the hard truth that I wouldn't brush it off as if it were nothing?" Horatio asks her firmly.

"I would, would you believe it?"

"I hope you would make me try if I don't at first," Horatio resigns.

"Did you go and see Joe?"

"No because that is what he wants and I'm not going to give it to him," Horatio tells her firmly. "Frank and I put a plan into place and hopefully there will be no more angry outbursts on my part for Joe to take delight in."

"How does Rick know all that?" Calleigh just shakes his head.

"Even in prison, he's a force to be reckoned with."

"Was he um…surprised to see you?"

"Very. But let's not talk about him," Horatio says as he checks his watch. "How about we finish up our cases and then call it a day. I have a surprise for you."

"For me?" Calleigh asks with a bright smile. "For tonight?"

"For this weekend."

"I love surprises."

"I know you do. See you soon. I love you Calleigh."

"I love you too."

They finally take their leave from the small room; Horatio heading toward his office and Calleigh finishing up her ballistics testing and then heading for her desk; carefully packing up the security tapes and then placing them in the staff safe. So far there had been no calls from either Jake or his lawyer and they had more than enough evidence and eye witness testimony to put Adam Salce away without incident.

Horatio closes his last file and stands before his window, casting his weary gaze into the setting sun. To say the day had been a roller coaster of emotions was an understatement. The morning started out somewhat tense; a sexual release alleviating some of the inner tension but it wasn't until Horatio went to face Rick, another inner nemesis that he also had to just put to rest and was finally forced to acknowledge the brunt of his inner hostility did the demon's inside start to subside.

He wasn't physically able to face his father, knowing if he did he would have just went to town and beat him to a pulp. Instead he was able to regroup, form a feasible plan with a trusted friend and partner and put into place a plan that might actually work and get them ahead of Joe LeBrock without using nefarious means. He had used his fathers face in place of Joe, because he didn't want to admit that it was one of the first times in his adult life that he had stood before another man and actually felt afraid. His father had tried to beat his defiance out of him but Rick was right, Joe used mind games to accomplish the same things; instilling fear but in a way Horatio wasn't really used to. He was used to a fair fight; even Memmo's style of injustice was a bit more even than Joe's. But now that he knew what he was up against he was ready.

Horatio was honest with himself and knew that the nightmares wouldn't subside instantly but now that he was able to close his eyes, meet Joe head on and tell him where to go, he knows that when the final showdown between him and Joe LeBrock would finally call him to action, he would be ready; hopefully with the upper hand.

Horatio hears a small shuffling noise and looks up to catch Calleigh's reflection in the window, his face automatically softening. He turns to her and smiles; always amazed that a woman as terrific as her had picked a man as broken as him.

"You look lost in thought."

"I think I had always put my father's face on any enemy that I had because I wanted one more shot at him; right now, as an adult, but I never got it," Horatio confesses as she slowly nears his desk. "I wasn't prepared for Joe's mind games."

"Well not all fights are fair or face on."

"I see that now. Ready?"

"What do you feel like for dinner?"

"You," Horatio whispers as he quickly nuzzles her ear and pulls back, quickly telling himself to keep himself in check until they were at least in the parking lot.

"Hmm have you been a good boy all day?"

"Hardly," Horatio answers in truth; drawing a warm giggle from Calleigh's perfect lips.

Both of them take their separate cars home; Horatio having been taken by Jake the night before and having to drive his home tonight. As they enter his home, Horatio tells her more about his plan with Frank to monitor Joe, the fact that there were no more calls from Jake or his lawyer, how the team was asking about his black eye and the fact that he did feel a bit sorry for Rick in his current predicament.

Calleigh starts supper, placing the roast into the oven and then going in search of Horatio. She very quietly goes up the stairs and heads toward their bedroom; pausing in the doorway to see Horatio looking in her drawer, a lacy bra in his grasp.

"If you put that on, I will leave right now," she surprises him, drawing a surprised expression and motivating him to close the drawer, the item back inside. "So uh…what were you up to?" She inquires as she nears him.

"I was…" Horatio pauses before she's standing only inches away; teasing his personal space.

"Yes? You surely weren't trying to pack for me were you?"

"I uh…no," Horatio insists, his face starting to flush.

"Because you know that if you packed certain things and forgot others I would be mad and you wouldn't want me to be mad at you would you?"

"I certainly would…not," Horatio pauses with a growing smile.

"You are trouble Lieutenant Caine you know that?" Calleigh teases as she moves in closer.

"I am that," he agrees as his places both hands on her upper arms and brings her in for a heated kiss. Calleigh however, counters, twisting her leg around Horatio's and with a small curse in her own name, tackles him to the bed with her on top.

"You know what I do with trouble makers?" She arches her brows as she pulls his wrists upward toward the head of the bed. If Horatio were to use his full strength, even with his ribs so tender, he knows he could easily overpower her. But her sexual aggression only turns him on all the more and so he happily allows her to capture his wrists above his head; leaving his whole body captive and vulnerable for her pleasure.

"Mmm now that's more like it," she purrs as she slowly slides herself down so she's straddling his waist. With his body not fully aroused she shimmy's all the way down; taking his pants and boxers with her so that he's only left with his unbuttoned dress shirt as cover; what little good it did. She then slowly removes her dress pants and underwear and climbs back onto his waist, lower than his ribs but denying their union.

"Calleigh, you are a cruel woman," Horatio groans as his body writhes beneath hers.

"Not from where I am sitting," she winks as she slowly undoes her top, a few minutes later all that is left to tantalize him is long blond hair streaming down her shoulders.

"I think I should just leave you like this, and maybe next time you'll come clean right from the start."

"Calleigh…" Horatio huffs as his head slumps back down into the soft pillow. His arms flex as she leans forward, her soft lips planting warm kisses on his skin as she moves lower.

"That feels…" he moans, sucking in air as her mouth reaches his belly button. "Please Calleigh…" he begs in happy torment, his face a mixture of anticipation and pure joy. "Please…"

"Well since you said_ please_," she smiles as she moves herself into position and their union finally starts. With his arms trapped above his head, Calleigh was able to delight in Horatio's frame flexing in ways she usually wasn't able to enjoy it he were on top or holding her against him.

"Calleigh…" Horatio pants. "I want to hold you."

"Later…" she gasps as their start to pick up the pace; small beads of sweat slowly sliding down her naked frame and teasing his before they landed on the bedspread. Calleigh lowers herself down so she's able to attack his mouth, kissing him firmly as they near the end.

"Calleigh I…"

"Love you!" She offers in finality before her frame comes to rest atop his for a moments before she is mindful of his still very tender ribs and slowly removes herself and spoons her naked frame up beside his.

"Calleigh?" Horatio gestures to his cuffed wrists.

"Hmm you haven't been a good boy today," she whispers as she lifts her head, dipping the tip of her tongue into the soft groove of his ear, her lips encasing the sensitive skin and forcing his whole body to buckle with delight.

"Not…fair…" Horatio groans as she continues her loving torment with skin.

"Want me…stop?"

"No," Horatio moans with delight as his body flexes for her again. She captures his mouth with hers once more, hungrily devouring his lips or a few heated seconds before the dinner timer goes off and its time to release her handsome captive. She regrettably undoes the handcuffs and both of them dress in their robes and then head downstairs for dinner, Horatio still not telling her the location for their weekend away.

For the past week or so, Horatio had come to dread bedtime, always wondering what kinds of images his horrific nightmares would have in store for his already tormented mind. But tonight; as he eases himself under the covers with Calleigh in tow, he feels a certain weigh lifted off him and knows that the nightmares, while not completely gone tonight will start to ease.

And he was right.

The first image was similar to the others, his wrists cuffed wrestled behind his back about to be captured. But before the cuffs can snap his wrists in place, he stands up, pushes his nemesis and tells them it's time for them to go to hell. The final image he sees is Rick giving him a wink and a nod before he focuses on Calleigh's beautiful face as they make love and for the first time in months; the rest of his night is solid and peaceful.

_This is going to be a great weekend, _his mind utters before it trails into darkness.

XXXXXXXX

"We are going to the Keys?" Calleigh asks in happy surprise as Horatio directs his car toward the main highway that would take them to Key West Florida. Horatio had told Calleigh to pack a weekend bag for a place in the sun but he didn't tell her where or what the real 'surprise' was that was awaiting her. The drive down the long highway was relaxed, both of them talking a bit about the guard that Frank had sought out in the area where Joe was in solitary and was now working on cementing details that, come Monday would lend itself to hopefully the fall of Joe LeBrock. The rest of the conversation was spent talking about the renovations they failed to discuss the night before; when Calleigh's time was tending to Horatio's wounds.

There was still no word from Jake McGrath but word got to them that his lawyer had taken a new case and so figured that Jake was now just a memory as it should be.

They finally reach the secluded beach cottage that Horatio had booked for them and Calleigh turns to him with a broad smile.

"Please tell me this is our new home," she states with happy enthusiasm, drawing another satisfied smile and nod from Horatio; the first of many to come for the weekend ahead. They each grab their small weekend bags and head into the cozy cottage; both falling in love with the intimate interior as soon as they were inside.

"Mmm I know that look in your eyes," Calleigh whispers as Horatio had gathered her up into his strong embrace. It had been a few days already and the bruise on his cheek had started to fade, the bruise on his eye healing nicely. His ribs would be strong enough to last the entire weekend with multiple sexual adventures but it was his heart that was now nearly racing out of control. It was nearing _that time._

"Do you?" Horatio playfully teases as he nips her lips with his.

"I do," she utters as he leans in closer, kissing her firmly on the lips. "I wanted to…get a walk in…first," she manages between a few more heated kisses.

"I would like that," Horatio agrees almost too quickly.

"What? Really?" Calleigh asks as she pulls back, still held in his grasp and looks at him in suspect.

"Yes. Come on," he pulls apart and takes her hand, leading them to the patio door and onto the warm golden sand. With Horatio dressed in light cotton pants and a white short sleeve shirt; Calleigh in a green printed sundress they looked the very picture of a happy vacationing couple; not two people who routinely engage in sometimes life ending scenarios.

Horatio leads them toward a cooler part of the sand; the part where the waves were nipping at their as they lapped the beach and then were pulled back out. Calleigh's body leans in closer to Horatio's as they walk, her head sometimes resting on his shoulder.

"When we go back can we go for a swim?" Calleigh inquires as they reach a part of the ocean that is calm and inviting.

"Hmm and what will you be wearing?" Horatio inquires with a mischievous smile.

"Horatio Caine it is daylight and there are children around," Calleigh laughs. "A swimsuit. But tonight…"

"Yes?" Horatio prods, garnering himself a playful swat from her delicate hand. "Well I have something very special I'd like you to wear when we get back."

"Horatio…" Calleigh starts only to have him stop them walking and turn to her with a serious expression, now taking both of her hands in his.

"I think I have loved you since the day we met," Horatio starts softly, drawing a puzzled glance from Calleigh's face. "I certainly couldn't imagine my life without you and while I know that I might not have as much to offer as others I can promise you right now that I will love you with all that I have for the rest of your life."

Calleigh slightly tilts her head, her heart racing and her eyes wanting to water at his beautiful confession. "I love you Horatio Caine, with all my heart," she admits warmly.

"I know that sometimes life isn't easy but I want this…and I hope you do as well," Horatio pauses as he slowly pulls his right hand away, extracts a beautiful white gold engagement ring from his pocket and then carefully bends himself down on one knee. "Will you Calleigh Duquesne do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Yes," Calleigh answers without hesitation and with a large smile. Horatio stands back up and lovingly slides the ring up her delicate finger before pulling her into his grasp and whispering, 'surprise' be he seals their union with a kiss. Calleigh wraps her arms around his neck as his arms wrap around her waist; the two of them melding together as one under the hot Miami sun.

"I'll wear this forever," she whispers as she plants the first of many passionate kisses on his waiting lips.

Horatio feels his heart starting to swell from the knowledge that very soon he would have as his wife, his best friend and the woman he hopes to spend the rest of his natural life with. Through everything she had been there for him and would be at his side as they would face whatever trials, tribulations, joys and happiness that life would throw at them in the future. He had at one time, not so long ago been in danger of losing himself to the very entity he had feared; but it was her love that ultimately pulled him back to the light and forced him to realize that he already had won, the future he had always wanted was waiting; now it was time to live it.

**THE END!

* * *

**

**A/N:** Okay so decided to end it here b/c I wanted to wait a bit to see where the season goes with H's supposed dark side. If they don't delve into it and just leave it as they have before then I'll come back and write another small sequel to wrap this up, maybe bringing in the Joe aspect when we see it on the show as well and tossing in some tension for the newlyweds. So hope this ending was okay and you liked the fluffy parts and of course their new future to plan. Please leave me a final review with your thoughts so we'll know what you want us to do next; or if you want more stories, angsty/fluffy or otherwise stories in general. THANK YOU DUCAINERS! :D


End file.
